Stranger in a Strange Place
by StandingTooSoon
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts to get away from her past but can she escape it? What is she trying to hide? A particular Slytherin finds out about her and uses is to his own benefit while Harry and the gang try to figure her out. Rated 4 unsettling themes
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Hello. I wasn't really obsessed with Harry Potter. I just liked the books. But recently I have been making all these odd references to Harry Potter and stuff that happens in the books. I think I may be a closet HP fan and not even know it. Maybe. Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to do a story in a Harry Potter theme because of the whole magic school and magic world, one can really work with that. So I did. But keep in mind, I read the books like two years ago and my memory of them is fuzzy. SO if there are any gaps or mistakes in the story, don't hesitate to point them out. And, if my story is really shite, please tell me so. Chances are I will edit it more, delete it altogether, or simply ignore you. Either way, no one gets hurt and all is good. Life keeps moving. Also if there is anyone out there who knows a lot about the books, I have some questions about details. Like, for example, what was that class that Harry and Ron took but Hermione thought was stupid where they look at the alignment of the planets or something and foretell the future? I can't remember what it is called. Damn. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Rating: Ok, just to be safe PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment, cutting and more. Just another fun filled story ::insert sarcasm here::  
Chapter One  
  
Walking along Platform 9 ¾ with her trunks, the young witch could feel the eyes of many other students staring curiously at her. She wasn't that strange looking......... She was wearing black baggy pants and a black hooded sweatshirt. Still, the clothes weren't the subjects of everyone's attention - her eyes were.  
  
Though beautiful, her eyes held a far off gaze full of sorrow, guilt and fear. They were sometimes a light forest green, but had the tendency to change to a dull, almost lifeless gray, which usually caused people to worry.  
  
The girl herself possessed unique beauty. Her other features alone were plain, but they drew together to create a masterpiece. She had long wavy blonde hair that rimmed her face perfectly. She was about 5'7", a skinny girl, but not emaciated. Her lack of contact with the sun gave her pale skin and perfect pink lips that stood out from her skin. Overall, she was nicely proportioned, though most people couldn't tell with her hidden under her black attire.  
  
She made most people uncomfortable when they were around her. They never liked that she was so young, yet seemed aged with pain. She didn't care about their opinions. She was different from them, and deep down she knew that she didn't deal with pain the way normal people do.  
  
As usual, she wasn't paying attention to her movements. On the busy platform, her lack of attention to detail resulted in a collision. The boy she ran into mumbled something about clumsiness and snapped harshly "Why don't you bloody well watch where you're going?"  
  
Then he looked up at her and paused, shocked yet captivated by her extraordinary eyes. He stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before he recovered his snotty attitude. "You know, there is a lower chance of accidents happening when you actually look where you are going, mudblood," His voice icy, and dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Her eyes showed a twinge of fear for a brief moment, then rage a moment later before they regained their distant look. She muttered a quick half- hearted "Sorry" before she picked up the book that fell from her grasp and pushed past the rude boy.  
  
The girl began to consider him for a minute as she looked back at him. Their gazes met again, and they both quickly turned away in disgust. He was attractive, with blonde hair that was combed away from his face. He had grayish blue steely eyes that were cold and unwelcoming, although she wouldn't have cared for much hospitality from him anyway. Most girls, assuming they are straight, would be all over him...but she didn't care much for those types. He seemed too much of a 'bad boy' for her. Not that she really cared much for any type anymore. There was a time when she would have been flirting with that boy and many others. Things changed, she wasn't the same girl she used to be. Recent events had prevented her from ever being her old self again.  
  
She sighed and climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, knowing she was destined for a place that would help her get away from her past and start over again. She wandered through the train, checking the compartments for an empty one.  
  
Finding her own compartment, she closed the door and placed her bags in the overhead cabinet. The trunk she pushed under the seat to make more room. She enjoyed being able to move around - it was her nature not to like being caged up. Her owl Stravenshalo remained in his cage beside her. He was a beautiful, black owl, with a patch of white feathers strategically placed on his front side between his wings.  
  
Finally settled in and comfortable, she removed her portable CD player from her messenger bag. She pressed play and closed her eyes, drowning in the beautiful, smoky voice of John Mayer, her favorite singer. His music was somewhat pop-y but it was the one CD that she could never tire of. Her music tastes ranged from punk, - Sleater Kinney and the Manic Street Preachers -- and alternative - Rufus Wainwright and REM -- to punk rock - Good Charlotte and Something Corporate. Then there were the occasional pop song or oldie that most people would assume she didn't like.  
  
Considering her various music interests she thought aloud "What do most witches and wizards listen to?"  
  
Much to her surprise, she received an almost immediate answer. "Well it depends. Celeste Williams is like the Celine Dion of the wizard world... In- Company would be a typical boy band for the witches. Calypso is similar to Brittany Spears. There better ones though. Those are just a few that most witches and wizards our age listen to."  
  
She looked up at the speaker. It was a boy, about 15 years of age. He had jet-black hair that fell in his face, partly covering his emerald green eyes, and glasses. He wasn't really buff, and yet not thin and wiry. He was smiling at her.  
  
When she didn't give any sign of ever responding he spoke again, to be polite. "Hi, I'm Harry."  
A.N. Was that chapter too short? When I was writing it I didn't consider when there were good times to break so I had to stop here because the next chance I had was five pages later and no one likes an excessively long first chapter, do they? Next chapter will be longer......a lot longer. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Second chapter here. I kind of cut it off at a strange place so be warned, it picks up oddly.  
  
Rating: Ok, just to be safe PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment, cutting and more. Just another fun filled story :0)  
  
Chapter two  
  
He thrust is hand towards hers in a friendly gesture that she did not return immediately.  
  
The witch knew that this was an invitation to introduce herself too but she just took his hand and said, "Nice to meet you." She was still slightly unsure of who to know...and who not to mess with.  
  
Harry realized the girl was somewhat reluctant to make conversation, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. There was something about her that she kept secret. Her eyes held it. Pain, sorrow and longing mixed into two striking eyes. She intrigued him, but there was more to it - a lot more than he could ever wish to know.  
  
Harry was about to relieve the slightly awkward silence when a voice resounded along the train saying that all students much find a compartment and get settled because the train will depart soon. The young witch had a feeling that this...this Harry was going to invite himself to sit with her. Before she could make up a lie about saving the seats for friends to assure her privacy, he had already pulled his trunks through the door. He arranged his things, setting his owl next to hers. Stravenshalo ruffled her feathers in disgust as Hedwig was placed next to her.  
  
Before Harry could take another stab at conversation, two other students barged into HER compartment. One was a tall boy with flaming red hair, and the other a girl, not nearly as tall as the two boys, with slightly frizzy brown hair.  
  
"Ron! Hermoine!" Harry greeted them.  
  
"Hello Harry! How was your summer?" The girl Hermione asked.  
  
"Absolutely traumatic as usual, and yourself?" He answered. They all laughed, but the girl wondered if it was really that funny?  
  
The two new 'intruders' finally noticed the girl in the seat opposite Harry. "Oh. Sorry, didn't notice you there," the boy named Ron commented.  
  
"Yeah, that's a first." She muttered to herself, sarcasm dripping off every word. Harry then said "I'm sorry...um this is Ron Weasley," he pointed to the redhead, "and this is Hermione Granger," he nodded to the brunette girl. The girl nodded in acknowledgement. "And," Harry paused, waiting for her answer. When she didn't respond, he tried to make conversation again. "You know, I never got your name."  
  
She sighed, knowing that it would come to giving out her name sooner or later. She sighed in frustration at her own failure to delay the inevitable any longer and said "I'm Andrea, but my friends call me Andie for short."  
  
Ron and Hermione finally pulled their trunks all the way into the compartment and got settled next to Andrea and Harry. Andrea had the feeling that they were there to stay.  
  
Then, Hermione said, "So you're an American? I can tell by your accent."  
  
"Oh...yeah," Andrea hesitated at making conversation.  
  
"What part?" Hermione seemed truly interested.  
  
"Washington DC, the capital of the US" Andrea explained as shortly as possible.  
  
"Oh neat. What it is like?" Hermione leaned in as if it were fascinating to meet someone from a foreign country, and meant to absorb everything that Andrea had to say. Andrea backed up a little, feeling an invasion of her personal space.  
  
"It's cool. I mean there is a lot of stuff to do." Andie always used this as an brief description of her home city.  
  
"Like visiting monuments." It was more of a statement than a question, which, of course, came from Hermione. Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes at her assumption.  
  
"Er, well yes, I suppose. I don't visit them that often because I live.lived there, but sometimes I go around DC to visit museums and stuff in the summer. There are things like concerts and festivals to go to. Sometimes radio stations will hold free concerts in the streets, which are really awesome." Andrea thought back to all the things she had done before. A small smile appeared on her face when she remembered how much fun she had had. "And you can take the Metro to Georgetown or Dupont Circle and just hang out and shop." When Andrea returned from her nostalgic daydream she noticed all three were staring at her. That was the most she had said since they met her, and the happiest she had looked. "Sorry," she mumbled in apology.  
  
"No, no. It sounds like a marvelous place," Harry said encouraging her to speak more.  
  
"It is," Andie started to go back to her one-sentence responses once again.  
  
Then Stravenshalo cried out, disrupting the silence. He hated being in a cage too long.  
  
Andrea turned to the caged bird and spoke to her pet, "Oh, I'm sorry baby. You know that I would prefer you on my shoulder rather than in some confined metal jail, but that's the way it has to be. This new place has a few more rules than what we are used to...but it might be good for us. I promise you that once the train gets started and we are on our way I will let you out." She stroked his beak gently.  
  
"What's his name?" Harry asked, somewhat touched by the amount of affection she poured over her owl.  
  
"Stravenshalo," Andrea replied still not looking up from her precious owl.  
  
"That's a nice name. This is Hedwig," He pointed to his owl in the cage next to Stravenshalo - the cause of his irritation.  
  
"And this is Pigwideon." Ron exclaimed proudly displaying a small owl flitting, around in it's smaller cage over excitedly.  
  
Hermione then pulled a coat off what looked like an animal carrying case with fur sticking out of all the air holes. This made Andie slightly afraid of what Hermione had shoved in there. She opened the door to reveal a cat- like animal the size of a small golden retriever. "This is Crookshanks." Hermione pat the little beast, whose purr rumbled through the compartment. She closed his cage again.  
  
"So, you're going into fifth year at Hogwarts?" Ron ventured.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it. At home we have a different school  
  
system and grades, or years, as you call them, are grouped differently."  
  
Ron didn't understand how their school system could be different but he didn't question her further, "Oh. Well, if you don't mind me asking, how come you were admitted this late? I mean, usually new student all come in first year. Didn't you get your letter when you were eleven?"  
  
Andrea just turned her head. How was she supposed to tell this complete stranger about the conflicts in her life that she herself was trying to forget? "I had to transfer, to another school, far away from........." She stopped, not wanting to continue the thought. "Well, Hogwarts seems like a great school and very....safe." Andrea stumbled over her words. All three gave Andrea strange looks.  
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts is a very safe school. There are harmful things in the world, but you can feel safe under Dumbledore's care.." Harry said, fighting the urge to say 'usually'. Harry related to Andrea's need for security at school. He had been through quite a few dangerous battles involving dark wizards - especially Voldemort. During Harry's tragic encounter with Voldemort that resulted in Cedric Diggory's death, Voldemort had become stronger. But, about as quickly as he had risen, he disappeared once again. No one had heard from or seen He-who-shall-not-be-named all summer. Everyone assumed that Voldemort was not as strong as he thought he was and he receded again into the shadows, as he had done for eleven years before his first run-in with Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione understood what Harry meant also. They both glanced around at each other momentarily. Andrea sensed that something else was going on that they all understood - but she didn't. She was thankful that the attention was pulled off her at last.  
  
That relief was short lived. Hermione turned back to Andrea and asked her, "What was your old school like?" She was still interested in Andrea.  
  
"Well, I didn't actually attend a school of magic. I went to a muggle private school that was near my home. But I attended magic classes after school and on weekends from the few local witches and wizards." Andrea explained.  
  
They were a little surprised by her answer. Harry asked, "So you have never been to a real magic school before?" Andrea shook her head.  
  
"And you've never been away from home for a school year before?" Hermione asked. Andrea shook her head again.  
  
"Wow, wont you miss your mum a lot?" Ron sympathized for her. Andrea suddenly stiffened and her eyes gave off a sad and far away look. For a while she looked as though she would cry before she said quickly, "I always will." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Andrea quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand and stood up to leave. "Sorry," she apologized, "I'll be right back."  
  
She was about to take a step when the door flew open and two big ugly boys stepped in and blocked her path to the door. Andrea stepped back against the wall to the side to avoid them. Behind them stood another boy. He stepped forward into the compartment. Andrea soon recognized him. He was the rude boy she ran into at the platform.  
  
"Hello Potty, Weasel, mudblood." He nodded towards Harry, Ron and Hermione as he said each mock name.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
"Oh don't I get a hug Weasel? Well I'd assume at least the mudblood would want one. I bet she'd love to get her hands on me," Malfoy sneered. Hermione glared at him with absolute hatred.  
  
"Malfoy, get out," Harry snapped.  
  
"No, I don't think I will Potter. I'm not quite finished catching up with my old friends." Draco mocked, sneering at them. Then he turned and stared at Andrea. "Now I don't believe we've met." He paused, "Wait, you're that mudblood who ran into me on the platform." Ron, Hermione and Harry all turned to see how she'd react to him.  
  
"I am more pureblood than you could ever be asshole." Andrea said with a steady tone and a blank face. What the hell did he know about her?  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco scowled. He hadn't expected her to stand up to him.  
  
"Why don't you figure it out and get back to me, okay?" Andrea was prepared to get him off her back for good. Just throw them a few insults from time to time and they'll go away, they're stupid enough - or so she thought.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I am a Malfoy." Draco often used his name as a source of power.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Andrea couldn't care less if this guy was the reincarnated Jesus, he was a jerk. But before he could answer Andrea spoke again. She just wanted to end this encounter, "Listen, I'm sure you're from some upper-class yuppiefamily that is well known in the wizards community in England, but where I am from, Malfoy doesn't mean a thing and my family is the big name. I have tired of talking to you, I am leaving now."  
  
Andrea went to walk past Draco and out the door but he stepped in front of her. He grabbed her arm forcefully and hissed, "Nobody talks to Draco Malfoy that way."  
  
She winced at the pain in her arm, but recovered quickly enough to throw another hit, "Well somebody just did." He squeezed her arm tighter. She flinched but remained undaunted. Harry and Ron, who had been watching the whole time, jumped up to assist Andrea. Crab and Goyle stepped between them and where Andrea stood.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry half yelled.  
  
Andrea didn't take her eyes off Draco's. She wanted to prove her authority.  
  
"You could get yourself hurt by saying things like that to me." Draco warned. Andrea laughed uncontrollably. When she finally regained some of her composure, she managed to add a, "I'd like to see you try and hurt me," between her fits of giggles.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy smiled, and pulled her closer so he could whisper to her causing her to stop laughing, "You've got a lot of attitude. Too bad you chose to side with these fools. I would have enjoyed having you on my team." Malfoy looked her up and down and smiled again. He still hadn't let go of her arm.  
  
"I haven't chosen anyone's 'side'." Andrea defended her position  
  
Draco smirked and said seductively, "Does that mean you're free territory?"  
  
"Ugh," Andrea gave him a disgusted look. She struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Let go of me."  
  
Draco dropped her arm, and with a final scowl she strode out of the compartment. She went straight to the lavatory, pushing the event that had just transpired to the back of her mind. As soon as she had locked the door, Andrea sank to the floor crying. "Oh God," she sobbed, "Mom, I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's my fault." As the tears flowed down her cheeks, memories came flooding back to Andrea.  
  
::Flashback::  
A.N. Hahaha, I told you, longer chapter. I never lie. Ok, now that in itself is a lie. But according to my English teacher, all teachers lie so shouldn't I be allowed to also? But this is another odd place to break the chapter, please bear with me. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: If you think Andrea is a little too morbid, do not fear! This here chapter lifts her moods somewhat. But those who liked morbid sad Andrea do not fear either. Andrea still has her secrets, her reluctances to share. She is not all sunshine. She is the perfect little medium. Well, not entirely perfect. Hmm, I really did base this character a lot on me..  
  
Rating: Ok, just to be safe PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment, cutting and more. Just another fun filled story :::more sarcasm:::  
  
Chapter three  
  
::Flashback::  
  
She opened her apartment door after coming home from a typical High School party. It was 1:00 in the morning and all the lights were off. She could see the curtains blowing in the breeze from the open window. It was cold. She rubbed her bare arms and walked towards the window to close the window. She saw her mother's bedroom door was open. Curious, she walked into the room and saw her mom laying on the bed, still in her work clothes.  
  
She frowned, wondering why her mom would want to sleep in her work clothes, Andrea approached her mom and turned her over to help her still form out of the black suit. A pale lifeless face stared back at her. The beautiful dark locks of her mother's hair fell aside to reveal two bloody puncture wounds on her pale slender neck.  
  
::Flashback ends::  
  
As Andrea recalled this nightmare of a memory, she felt overwhelmingly sick. After emptying all the contents of her stomach into the toilet she closed her eyes in disgust, and tried to control her heaving sobs. Andrea staggered up and washed her face. She composed herself and headed back to the compartment. She really needed to rest.  
  
Andrea opened a compartment door only to realize she had mistook the compartment number and had accidentally stumbled upon Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies. Draco turned to glare at the intruder. Upon realizing whom it was, smiled and said, "Oh back for more I see."  
  
"No. I must have gotten the wrong compartment." Andrea turned to leave but before she could Malfoy stood up, grabbed her hand and said, "I still don't know your name."  
  
Andrea turned, prepared to say something cruel and spiteful. At the last moment however, she decided against it, and thought to herself. 'He seems to like me and, hell, it might benefit me to keep him close.'  
  
So instead she told him her name, "Andrea." 'And you CAN'T call me Andie....' She thought  
  
Draco dropped her hand and sneered, "What a muggle name."  
  
Andrea was taken back. He had seemed so, well nice is an overstatement, but at least decent before and then he returned to his pissy self. She met him with a retort however, "Oh like Draco is such a wonderful name. Were your parents high or something? What is it supposed to mean? Dragon? It sounds more like a nick-name from a bad 80's movie." She laughed at her own crack causing Malfoy to glare at her. "I mean how lame can one name get?"  
  
"I think your compartment is two doors down, mudblood." Malfoy growled. Andrea rolled her eyes and sighed at his stupidity, "Whatever. And I already told you, compared to me, you're the mudblood, jackass." Andrea left the compartment, slamming the door behind her, leaving him fumbling for a come back.  
  
She found Harry, Ron and Hermione all talking quietly when she opened the compartment door. They all sat up quickly and stopped talking. "Welcome back," Ron greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks," Andrea said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," Andrea replied taking a seat next to her. They had apparently reconfigured the seating arrangement while she was gone. Ron and Harry now sat side by side across from Hermione and Andrea. They all talked idly for a few minutes with Andrea participating as much as her mind would allow, though her heart begged her to make some close friends. After a while Harry asked, not so subtly, "Andie," Andrea cringed inside at the nickname; she shouldn't have mentioned that, "what did you mean before when you mentioned that you were more pureblood than Malfoy could ever be?"  
  
Andrea pulled back a little, not expecting him to pick up on that. Most people would assume it is just an insult. Could Harry sense there was more meaning to it? "Um, well I just meant that, I, er, both my mother and...." Andrea couldn't get the next word out - that MAN didn't deserve a title like that, but she wanted to come off as normal as possible, so she pushed the queasy feeling aside and said,"...My father are pureblood. And he especially believed in maintaining pure-bloodedness." Hermione blushed a little, knowing that many people looked down on her because of her muggle parents. "Luckily my mother wasn't prejudice like him. No, she was so much better than him."  
  
Hermione smiled, noticing her pride in her mother...but she couldn't hold back her curiosity. There was something Andrea said that Hermione had to ask about, "Was?"  
  
Andrea knew she was talking about her mom. She nodded, "Yeah, was. She..." She paused, not liking the subject. "She's dead." Andrea looked into her lap. She didn't want to cry again, not here. And she didn't want to throw up either.  
  
Andrea felt a hand go down over her own, and she involuntarily flinched and pulled back, looking up to the one trying to comfort her - Harry. "I know what it is like to lose a parent," he comforted, his hand still on hers.  
  
"Your mom is gone too?" Andrea asked as if she had never met anyone without parents either.  
  
Harry glanced down, "No, actually both my mum and dad are." Andrea felt sorry for him, and felt bad about forcing him into saying it. She knew that she didn't like it. He had lost both parents. Although she never even had both, only her mom.  
  
"How?" She regretted pushing it further. Not only was what she said rude, but if he shared, it might come around to her doing the same and she didn't want that. She pulled her hand away from his grip. It had been resting there way too long for Andrea's liking.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had all looked surprised when Andrea asked 'how'. "Don't you already know?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
Andrea shot back to Hermione defensively, "Why would I?"  
  
"Because this is Harry Potter, You know - the boy who lived!" Ron asked her, flabbergasted.  
  
After a few seconds Andrea's eyes filled with realization. Why hadn't she seen it before? Andrea noticed the scar behind his thick bangs for the first time. It was intriguing, almost beautiful in it's own way. A symbol of death, suffering and absolute love all at once. Andrea felt sorry for him, almost guilty. He never knew his parents like she knew her mom. Although, he can at least stand proud of them both.  
  
Andrea was too ashamed to even mention her "father". She, hadn't grown up with him around, but when her mother told her who he was, she had nearly fainted. Why would such a wonderful woman like her mother ever fall for someone like him. Once he found out her mom was pregnant, he left.  
  
Andrea knew one thing for sure; she wouldn't have to worry about him while she was at Hogwarts. She could start a new reputation without him involved. Right then and there, Andrea made a resolution. 'That's it! I will start over. No one knows about me here, and I'll make sure that they never do. The best way to keep that out of my new social life would be to act like nothing had ever happened. I'll make friends, try to fit in and act happy. From now on, I will act like a normal 15 year old.'  
  
Andrea was surprised that she hadn't figured this out before. 'Now what were they talking about before? Oh yeah, Harry Potter.' "Oh, I'm sorry. I should've recognized you. I never really paid attention to the wizarding news. I was more involved in muggle political television such as MSNBC and CNN." Andrea laughed at herself, "A little weird I know - my friend Charlotte used to tease me about it too - but I liked to know what was going on in the democracy I lived in."  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were giving her odd look. Suddenly Andrea started smiling broadly, which surprised them at first. Hermione was the first to react, "No, no, that's not weird. I can really relate to that feeling." She shot a look to Harry and Ron knowing that they would laugh, and they did.  
  
"If anyone could, it would be you Hermione." Andrea laughed too and realized she had missed just being able to laugh with someone. She hadn't allowed herself be happy for months after her mother died. She didn't think she deserved happiness. What right did she have to be happy while her mother was...dead...? Andrea now realized she just pitied herself, which she had a right to. But if it ruined her life, she supposed not.  
A.N. Boring chapter, I know. But Andrea had to have that little revelation. I hope you like the next chapter better. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Happy Andrea. With good music taste. All this to come in the chapter.  
  
Chapter four  
  
As they neared Hogwarts a voice announced that student should begin to change  
  
into their robes and uniforms. Andrea groaned and reached into her trunk for  
  
the new uniform. Under the casual black robes there was a plaid pleated skirt  
  
and white button down Oxford. Andrea, however, felt the need to make the  
  
outfit more stylish so she had brought a tie and a cute black sweater-vest type  
  
thing from J Crew, to put on top of the white shirt. It was a look that Andrea  
  
had always liked. She stood up and began to remove her black hooded sweatshirt  
  
with Pavement written on it. When the others realized she was going to change  
  
right there Ron said, "Uh, you know there are bathrooms to change in." Andrea smiled and said, "Oh no it's ok, I wont flash you, if that's what your  
  
worried about." Then, seeing a blush rise to the cheeks of both Ron and Harry  
  
she added, "Of course if it make you uncomfortable I can always change  
  
elsewhere." "No that's alright, you can stay." Harry smiled. Satisfied, Andrea turned  
  
around and removed her sweatshirt to reveal a black tank top underneath. Over  
  
that she put the white Oxford, the sweater-vest and the tie. Then she pulled  
  
down her pants revealing, much to the dismay of the boys, a pair of short black athletic  
  
shorts. Over those she zipped up the plaid skirt. Andrea then took off her  
  
Converse sneakers and pulled on some black knee socks. Finally she completed the  
  
look with some high loafer-like shoes from Steve Madden. Folding her other  
  
clothing she put it back in her trunk and sat down again. The others were  
  
looking at her oddly again. "What?" Andrea asked innocently. "Do you often wear shorts under your skirt?" Ron asked. "Yea, a couple years of guy lifting and looking up my skirt taught me that. I  
  
mean there is only so much sexual harassment I can take. So, we all just  
  
started wearing shorts under our skirts and a simple mean of protection became  
  
a trend. Don't you do it here? Or do all the girls prefer being violated by  
  
pigheaded teenage boys?" Andrea was torn between being attracted to boys, and  
  
loathing them. She had quite a strong man hating streak in her, but she also had a  
  
strong sexual drive towards them as well. Harry and Ron faked offended expressions and Hermione laughed. "Well the thing  
  
is, here we wear robes and they usually cover that kind of stuff up so guys  
  
don't have the same opportunity." "Oh, yea I can see that. I don't particularly like these robes. They are just so  
  
long. Can we wear them open?" Andrea asked. "Yes, most of the girls do because they want the guys to see them and not the  
  
robes." Hermione explained. Andrea smiled, "Now this is starting to feel more like home."  
  
When they arrived in the station at Hogwarts, Andrea saw a bunch of younger  
  
students clumped near a huge man with a beard shouting "Firs' years, over  
  
'ere." Harry said excitedly, "Look, there's Hagrid!" They all jogged up to the large man and greeted him, with Andrea hanging back a  
  
little. Hagrid smiled and said his hellos to them. Then he turned to Andrea and  
  
said," I suppose you're the new student then?" She nodded, "Alright' then,  
  
Professor McGonagal told me tha' you are to go with other students your age to  
  
the Great Hall and stand near the door 'til she comes with the firs' years.  
  
Then you join the end of that line and wait to be sorted into your house. These  
  
three will show you," Hagrid gestured to the three, then said goodbye and led  
  
the first years away. Harry, Ron and Hermione led Andrea to a carriage among  
  
many others and they got in. While heading towards the castle Andrea asked  
  
them, "Do you think it would be possible for me to talk to Dumbledore before I  
  
get sorted?" They had questioning looks on their faces, but none of them asked. Harry simply  
  
replied, "He should be seated at the Head table at the far end of the room.  
  
I'll show you when we get to the Great Hall." "Thank you." When they stepped out of the carriage, Andrea saw for the first time, the  
  
castle of Hogwart. It was amazing. She stood there gaping at it for a few  
  
minutes before she realized that people were staring at her. She quickly caught  
  
up to the three and followed them inside to the Great Hall. On the way, she  
  
noticed, to her surprise that the paintings moved. Harry explained them to her  
  
and they kept walking. When they reached the Great Hall, she was again taken  
  
back at the magnificence of the room, especially the enchanted ceiling. She  
  
came back from her reverie when she realized Harry was pointing to where  
  
Dumbledore was and talking to her. She thanked him and waved goodbye for the  
  
mean time while she headed towards the faculty table. Andrea approached  
  
Dumbledore and smiled. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. My name is Andrea. I am  
  
the new transfer student." Dumbledore smiled warmly and stood to shake her hand. "Ah yes, it is a pleasure  
  
to have you here at Hogwarts this year." "And I am honored to be attending, sir. But, there was something that I wanted  
  
to ask you about the sorting ceremony, Professor." Andrea lowered her voice, "I  
  
was considering if instead of my legal name Professor McGonagal could announce my  
  
mother's maiden name instead. I just believe I would be more comfortable and  
  
fit in more if the students didn't know who my *father* was." Dumbledore's eyes played with understanding and pity for Andrea. He said, "Yes,  
  
I understand Ms. Wilde." Andrea was pleased to hear him call her by her mother's last name as opposed to  
  
her father figure's name. She thanked him and walked back to the door. After a  
  
few more minutes of receiving curious stares from several students seated at  
  
all of four long tables, Professor McGonagal finally stepped in with a trail of  
  
nervous first year students trailing after her. When the last kid entered the  
  
hall Andrea stepped in behind him and followed them up to the front of the  
  
room. Dubledore gave a speech about a new school year but Andrea was too aware  
  
of the many eyes on her to pay much attention. Luckily she wasn't a terribly  
  
self conscious person or else she would most likely be in hell. Then they  
  
brought out some old tattered hat on a stool that, much to Andrea and the other  
  
first year students' surprise, began to sing. It sang of the four houses of Hogwarts,  
  
their founders, and his job to sort students. When he was done they began  
  
calling off names and the hat, after being placed on the student's head, would  
  
yell out the name of their house. The table of that house would burst into  
  
applause when a kid was sorted into their house. Andrea noticed that Harry, Ron  
  
and Hermoine were in Gryffindor. She was worried that she would be placed in  
  
Slytherin because of her father. Then, she was the last student up there and  
  
they called her name. "Andrea Wilde." She stepped up and took a seat on the stool. She saw the world disappear as  
  
the huge hat fell over her face. 'I really do have a small head,' she thought. "Yes, but then again so do the first years so don't feel too special," the hat  
  
replied. Andrea jumped slightly. "Lets see what to we have here. You aren't  
  
right for Hufflepuff, you might do alright in Ravenclaw but, oh wait what to we  
  
have here. Oh I see, you have a secret. You don't want them to know who you  
  
really are... I think Slytherin is right for you. No it isn't just because of  
  
who your father is, but that helps. You have the fire for Slytherin. And the  
  
deceit. That doesn't make you a bad person necessarily. Yes, Slytherin it is." The hat then began to shout loudly, "SLYTHERI-" It stopped abruptly. Andrea's  
  
mind was screaming no. She wanted Gryffindor for so many reasons. Slytherin was  
  
a terrible choice for her, she knew it. The hat began to reconsider "Well, if  
  
you really don't want Slytherin, I guess it'll have to be," it shouted again,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone was confused for a few seconds but then the Gryffindor table erupted  
  
in applause. It was like a victory over Slytherin to them. Andrea thanked the  
  
hat and slid off the stool to sit next to Harry.  
  
Smiling and taking a seat Andrea exclaimed, "Wow, close call there, eh?" They all nodded and Harry asked, "Yes, but what was going on there? Why did the  
  
Sorting Hat suddenly change it's mind?" Andrea shifted uncomfortably; many other students had stopped talking to hear  
  
her reply. "Well, I guess it just realized how bad Slytherin really would be  
  
for me." Some nodded and turned away. Ron still seemed upset by the situation. "But, why would the Sorting Hat  
  
initially say Slytherin? Obviously some part of you must be cut out for  
  
Slytherin." Andrea looked really upset by Ron's comment and Hermione snapped at him, "Ron,  
  
shut up. Maybe the hat just read her mind incorrectly. It could always make a  
  
mistake." Ron didn't get the hint and he persisted, "Actually Hermione, the Sorting Hat  
  
has never misplaced a student in the history of Hogwarts. You of all people  
  
should know that." Hermione let out a sound of frustration and suppressed a yell, "Ron, I don't care  
  
what it's history says." She was cut short by Andrea who sighed and explained "The reason the hat reconsidered Slytherin is because I was literally screaming for  
  
it to stop. I begged for Gryffindor. Do you think I was wrong? Should I just  
  
have let it choose Slytherin?" Harry smiled understandingly. He had been through the same ordeal, almost.  
  
"Gryffindor is the right place for you, believe me." Andrea was assuaged by Harry's words. She gratefully smiled at him. 'He really  
  
is very attractive,' she thought taking another look at him. Andrea felt eyes on her and looked across to the Slytherin table in time to notice Draco Malfoy  
  
staring threateningly at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, leaned closer to  
  
Harry and smiled sweetly at him. Malfoy glared even more. Harry and Ron were  
  
oblivious to the little competition taking place between Andrea and Draco, but  
  
Hermione picked up on it and started giggling. Andrea acknowledged that and,  
  
staring straight at Malfoy, she began gently rubbing Harry's arm. Realizing she'd won  
  
when Mafloy angrily turned his head away from her, Andrea dropped her hand and  
  
held a smug look. She and Hermione laughed triumphantly while Harry ad Ron were  
  
left confused and wondering what their deal was. After the feast, which consisted mostly of food that Andrea hadn't heard of  
  
before and didn't particularly like, the students all headed up to their  
  
dormitories. Hermione turned to Andrea on the way up and asked her, "Andie, you  
  
didn't eat a lot at dinner. Are you alright?" Andrea laughed and explained, "Yea, I'm fine. I have never had food like that before. I  
  
didn't much like it truthfully. But I'm sure I will get used to it eventually.  
  
But in the mean time, I will live off the snack food I smuggled from home." A lot of students were interested in the new girl. Andrea was introduced to a  
  
lot of people before she finally got to get to sleep. When Andrea returned from  
  
the bathroom and changed for bed, she decided to set up her stuff. She got out  
  
the rolled up posters and scotch tape and got to work making her new space more  
  
home-like. Although she knew it never would be, not without her mother. She  
  
began to silently cry. 'I will never have a home again,' she thought to  
  
herself. Then Hermione walked up behind her and spoke. Andrea immediately wiped  
  
the tears from her face and resumed taping up posters around her bed and  
  
dresser. Hermione, whose bed was right next to Andrea's, commented on the new  
  
decor. "So are these all your favorite bands?" Andrea nodded and described some, "Yea, this one is The Clash. They are very  
  
cool. And, of course, Michael Stipe of R.E.M. when he was a little younger. And  
  
this is a fake grave stone my friends and I made as a tribute to Richie Manic  
  
of the Manic Street Preachers when they legally confirmed his death after a  
  
seven year disappearance," Andrea stuck a huge poster right above her bed, "and  
  
this, is John Mayer. He is the ultimate sex god and I am convinced that we are meant to be together." She laughed and continued to post more pictures of gorgeous men like  
  
Ryan Phillipe, Heath Ledger, and David Boreanaz on her wall. A few New Found Glory, Get Up Kids, The Strokes, The White Stripes, Sleater Kinney and Jeff Buckley posters followed. There wasn't an inch of space on the walls and ceiling left in her part of the room.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and listened as Andrea described them all. Then a girl  
  
earlier introduced as Pavarti Patil and some of her friends walked in and began  
  
to ogle over the posters. They demanded to know who each one was. Andrea smiled  
  
and started over again. After she unpacked everything and set each of her  
  
things in the right place, such as the books and CD player on the table beside  
  
her bed and her CD's on a rack next to her dresser, Andrea finally settled into  
  
bed. She popped her Simon and Garfunkel mix into her portable CD player and  
  
slowly fell asleep to the soothing voices of the couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Very, very long chapter. I added in a lot of my own music tastes. I just love making characters with good tastes in music. I love music. One of my guy friends said, when I asked him what music he listened to, "Uh, I dunno. Whatever's on the radio." I was shocked. And another one was like "I don't have time for music." I can t believe I grinded with that guy.no music taste whatsoever. How can you not have time for music? Dear lord.  
  
Oh and I used my friend's last name for Andie, so I want to credit her for that. Well her or her great ancestors. Maybe I'll light a candle for them and thank them for making up such a cool last name that added to the.quality (?) of my story. ::starts dancing to tribal drums that appear magically out of no where:: 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Oh my GOD!!!! People like it! They actually like my story!!!! I got SIX, count em SIX reviews!!!!! I am sooooo happy. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! I love you all! It was such a mood lifter to click the "stats" button, not expecting a single review, and finding the little number 6 next to my story. I even answered the intrusive phone when it rang I was so happy. In answer to "g" --- I do live in Washington DC, I love it here! And most of the bands I mentioned are excellent, but it depends on what type of music you like. John Mayer if like folk music but his songs are a little pop-y. And New Found Glory is like rocker punk. Dashboard Confessional (did I mention them in the story?) are fake emo. Sleater Kinney is a girl punk band and my sister likes them more than me. The Clash and REM are classics, amazing. And Simon and Garfunkel are older. They were best friends but broke up for stupid reasons in my opinion and did individual stuff. It was better when they worked together. Sigh. Manic Street Preachers are good. The Strokes and White Stripes, well you must've heard of them. If not, get to downloading, you have a lot to catch up on. Jeff Buckley was this beautiful guy with a lovely voice but he died in a tragic water incident a while back. His album Grace was on the Rolling Stone magazine's Top 100 albums. It is really good. In fact, I am going to listen to it right now. Cheerio.  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part) and more. Just another fun filled story. No seriously, its good. I don't like to brag at all, but this story is not completely terrible, or else I wouldn't have even posted it. I had two other people read it who thought it was good as well so I am finally ready, after about four revisions to the entire thing, to post the first few chapters, see how people like them, and continue posting regardless of what the hell people like. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The next morning Andrea woke up early and headed to the bathroom. Once she  
  
changed into a similar outfit as the day before. She slipped on her robes and  
  
headed out of the common room, grabbing her shoulder bag on the way, to go  
  
explore the school a little before breakfast began. She wasn't exactly looking  
  
forward to the meal anyway. Andrea was wandering random halls and exploring  
  
rooms of different sorts. She went down a staircase and happened upon, what she  
  
supposed was the dungeons. Suddenly a door opened and a tall man with long  
  
black hair and a sneer on his face stepped out a slammed the door. He noticed  
  
Andrea and snapped at her, "What're you doing down here so early? Shouldn't you  
  
be heading towards breakfast about now?" Andrea sighed and explained coolly that she just wanted to check out the school  
  
before she had breakfast. She could tell already that this Professor was an  
  
asshole. Probably like the kind that follow my *father*. The teacher glared at  
  
her and mumbled something while he stalked away. She continued her exploration  
  
of the dungeons and decided after a while to head to breakfast. As she turned a  
  
corner she ran into a hard obstacle and fell back. Andrea cursed and stood  
  
straightening her skirt. She looked at what had caused the collision and  
  
groaned realizing the obstacle was Malfoy. "Still not paying attention to where you are going, I see." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I was paying just as much attention as you were Dragon Boy, so don't even try  
  
to pin this on me." Andrea retorted. It was simply not her fault alone. Suddenly Mafloy slammed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers.  
  
"That's not the only thing I'm going to pin on you," he said seductively and  
  
smiled. Andrea, who had the breath knocked out of her only managed a groan  
  
before Malfoy squeezed her even harder into the wall. She gasped as the rough  
  
stones of the wall pierced her back. Malfoy smiled sadistically. He enjoyed her  
  
reaction, and the fact that he could overpower her so easily. He was wrong  
  
however, Andrea would not give in that easily. With one swift motion she  
  
maneuvered a skill she had learned in her self defense class. She stomped on his  
  
foot really hard with her heeled boot and when he retreated a few feet in pain,  
  
she kneed him roughly in the groin. He doubled over and cried out in pain. "Don't ever pull another stunt like that again Malfoy, or I will be forced to  
  
do something seriously damaging. That was just muggle defense. When it comes to  
  
magic, I wont exactly be using defense spells on you, you pathetic git. Some of those unforgivable curses work really well in eliminating enemies. There  
  
are some perks to having your father be the...." Andrea caught herself before  
  
she revealed too much. She gasped when she realized what she had just said and  
  
fled the scene. Running through the complicated halls toward where she thought  
  
the Great Hall was, she thought over what she had said. 'I threatened him.' she  
  
thought disgusted with herself, 'What's worse, I threatened him with one of the  
  
unforgivable curses. I am turning into my father.' Andrea was horrified with the thought. 'Maybe he didn't take me seriously. He might just forget about it and move on..fat chance.' She stumbled into the Great  
  
Hall and hastily walked over to sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Good morning  
  
Andie," Harry greeted. Andrea smiled weakly and forced a cheery greeting. Ron  
  
noticed something wasn't right and asked, "Andie, are you alright? You seem a  
  
bit shaken up." Just then Malfoy walked into the Great Hall scowling more fiercely than usual.  
  
Andrea's gaze flew to his face and she met his cruel eyes. He was pissed. She  
  
noted that he looked particularly dangerous. 'I don't think he brushed it off,' Andrea  
  
thought sadly. Ron's eyes shot to where she was staring then back to the  
  
expression on her face and it clicked. "Malfoy," he growled, "Did he do something to you, that prat? He'll pay." Andrea met all three of their gazes and she decided, after a heated debate with  
  
her more logical self, to confide in them what happened in the dungeons. "I ran into Malfoy, again, in the dungeons this morning and..." she was  
  
interrupted. "Why were you in the dungeons?" Hermione asked worriedly. Some bad things have  
  
happened in the dungeons." "Oh, I was just wandering the school and figuring my way around it. I love  
  
exploring new places. Anyway, I ran into him and he blamed me for not paying  
  
attention and I blamed him right back and then he, well he pushed me against  
  
the wall and held me there with his whole body. He shoved me hard and it hurt.  
  
So I pulled one of my moves on him and next thing I know, he is lying on the  
  
floor in a crumpled ball clutching his, ahem, you know what." Harry winced at  
  
that and Ron smiled, Hermione just giggled. "But what happened next is what  
  
scares me," she paused, and the three just leaned in closer, waiting for her to  
  
continue. "I threatened him, I threatened him." The three looked doubtful but Andrea continued, "Not just any stupid threat though. I  
  
warned him that if he ever did something like that again I would use a unforgivable curse on him." Now Harry, Ron and Hermione were somewhat surprised. Though they had seen a tough side of her, they didn't expect she could be that vicious. They all stared at her incredulously.  
  
After some time Harry asked, "Do you know any of those curses Andie?" Andrea looked to the floor. Suddenly her stylish yet affordable boots seemed  
  
simply intriguing. 'Should I lie?' She considered her answer for a moment, her eyes traveled up and met Malfoy's  
  
across the tables. 'Yes, lie. They can only be hurt if they know the truth.' "No....not exactly. I just threatened it. I don't actually know them..." Andrea  
  
was treading lightly, choosing her words precisely. They all sighed in relief. Ron asked, "Then why was it so frightening a thought?" "Well, Malfoy might not know that. He probably took me seriously. And I don't want  
  
rumors going around that I know an unforgivable curse." Andrea covered. Andrea hated rumors. She recalled many rumors that went around her school after  
  
her mother died. They either claimed Andrea killed her own mother, or she  
  
allowed her crazy boyfriend to kill her. That very same crazy boyfriend  
  
disappeared. Andrea thought back with regret, fear and disgust on the person,  
  
monster is more accurate, that was the reason for her transfer. She had trusted  
  
him, he was just so gentle. Wouldn't hurt a human, only fed on animals. Andrea  
  
opened herself up to him. She gave into the emotions that she felt for him,  
  
that drew her into him. 'That's where she I went wrong. I was misled by his  
  
gentle words and pretty face. I just gave into my emotions. Never again. Wait,  
  
didn't I give into my emotions by merely making friends? No, I needed that. I  
  
think.....' She hadn't suspected he would do anything cruel. She let her guard  
  
down and her mother was dead because of it. How could she live with herself  
  
knowing that her carelessness killed her very own mother? Or that is at least  
  
how Andrea saw the situation. They must have noticed her grim expression because Harry tentatively said, "I  
  
really wouldn't worry too much about Malfoy. Anyone worth anything wouldn't  
  
listen to him anyway. Also, I think he would be too embarrassed about being  
  
beaten up by a girl to mention it to anyone." Andrea managed a weak smile, trying to keep them from worrying. She looked up  
  
towards the Slytherin table. She was met with a cold stare from Malfoy. Andrea  
  
held his gaze momentarily, sporting a blank expression. Then she decided she  
  
needed some music. After excusing herself from the table she briskly walked  
  
down the corridors to the place she remembered as the library. Curling into a  
  
ball in one of the big squishy chairs in the back of the library, Andrea took  
  
her CD player and book The Perks of Being a Wallflower, out of her bag. She  
  
sighed and relaxed drowning in the loud music of New Found Glory. Opening her  
  
favorite book she turned to the first page and began again the book she had  
  
already read about six times before. 'This is right,' was the last thought she  
  
had before being consumed by the words of Steven Chbosky.  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you all liked it! If so, review more! I am very happy with the SIX I do have and am now getting greedy for more! I love you all. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's (who by the way is very upset with you all) Note: Ok, I have been quite patient, waiting by my computer, hoping for someone, anyone to review, but alas NOTHING! Now I am known for my patience ::bursts out laughing:: ok, ok so that was a blatant lie but still I cant tell if anyone even reads my apparently shitty story unless you bloody well review it. And I wont even bother posting more unless I get some indication that anyone out there wants me to update. So please, for the love of god, review if you care at all about a poor teenage girl who is sad and is going through a stage of serious self-doubt. Actually, you don't even have to care about me; most people don't, just click the stupid button that says 'Submit review' at the bottom of the page and start typing. I even take anonymous reviews, I am that forgiving. Review damn it! 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I had nothing better to do so I just went ahead and uploaded the sixth chapter even though I just uploaded the fifth. I actually have a bunch more chapters already written but I am uploading at a slow pace to let people catch up. Oh, and you know how Malfoy typically smirks? Well I have been tying to "smirk" for a while now but my friends say I always look constipated when I try so I gave up. But then I got back my school pictures and guess who was smirking? No, not Malfoy, ME! I actually smirked without even trying, and in my school picture that will go in the yearbook! I was so proud. I would smile but I have this face mask on and it hurts to smile. Maybe I should just smirk..  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part) and more. Just another fun filled story. No seriously, its good. I don't like to brag at all, but this story is not completely terrible, or else I wouldn't have even posted it. I had two other people read it who thought it was good as well so I am finally ready, after about four revisions to the entire thing, to post the first few chapters, see how people like them, and continue posting regardless of what the hell people like. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Andrea was woken by someone roughly shaking her. "Andie, Andie! Wake up! We have double Potions with Slytherin in the dungeons  
  
in five minutes!" Harry and Ron were hovering over her. "What? What are you talking abou..... wait, what? We have potions with  
  
Slytherin? What the hell for? What kind of a jackass made that decision? Oh  
  
screw it. I don't have time to argue the British school system now. Lets go."  
  
Andrea said, standing and grabbing her shoulder bag. They took off at a run to get to the dungeons, preferably before Snape as to  
  
avoid losing Gryffindor points. They made it to the class with two minutes to spare. Gasping, the three heaved  
  
sighs of relief at being on time, and chose some seats next to Hermione, who  
  
rolled her eyes. Ron began, "that was a close..." but was interrupted by a  
  
sinister voice booming from the front of the classroom. "MR. WEASLEY! Next time you, Potter, and your little girlfriend decide to  
  
arrive late to my class, do not interrupt the whole class with your squeaky obnoxious voice! 15 points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed. A chorus of  
  
snickers (A.N. as in the plural of snicker, the verb, as in to snicker. Not the candy bar.) could be heard from the Slytherin side of the room. Ron and Harry grumbled and flopped into their seats looking defeated. Andrea  
  
could not believe how the professor was acting. And she, being the little  
  
activist and nonconformist she is, stood up to him. "Hey, wait a second." Every head in the room turned to look at her. Snape  
  
glared daggers into her. "That's not fair. We were here exactly two minutes  
  
before class was scheduled to begin. And all of the clocks we checked,  
  
including the one in the Great Hall, would agree with me. Those points were  
  
unfairly taken." Andrea could see some definite fear in the Gryffindors' eyes, smugness in the  
  
Slytherins, especially Draco, who she noticed was seated a few tables to the  
  
left of her, and loathing from Snape. "Well, Ms. **Wilde**," Snape said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he  
  
pronounced Wilde. 'Oh god, he knows,' Andrea thought. "My clock informed me that you three were a minute late for my class which you  
  
then proceeded to further disrupt, as you are doing now," he replied  
  
unctuously, assuming that was the final word. But Andrea wasn't going to let the subject drop that easily. "Well maybe  
  
**Snape**," she said his name just as annoyingly as he had done and everyone  
  
gasped at how rudely and disrespectfully she addressed him, "you should get a  
  
new clock, because clearly, it isn't working too well considering yours seems  
  
to be the only one that doesn't have the correct time." Snape was fuming. "20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! AND TWO DETENTIONS FOR YOUR  
  
INAPPROPRIATE TONE WHEN SPEAKING TO A PROFESSOR. YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!" Andrea wasn't fazed in the least. "Oh **I** am out of line? Right. You're the  
  
adult who is being a complete Nazi," none of the students understood the  
  
reference, "and taking points when it is so obviously unjust! And how can you  
  
stand there and talk to me about being inappropriate? Aren't you supposed to  
  
be the adult here? Why don't you start acting like it? Where I come from,  
  
teachers would be fired for talking and acting to students the way you do and I have barely  
  
even known you for five minutes!" Andrea began to reconsider her outburst. Although, it was true. He had acted completely inappropriately for a teacher, not to mention for an adult. He had the reasoning of a spoiled mean child. And she couldn't expect to survive the school year with him acting that way and being so biased. She just had to put him in his place, and what better time to do so than the first day, when all her mistakes can be excused by the fact that she is new, and from America. Snape was clearly beyond caring how new she was to the school and country. "THAT"S JUST ABOUT ENOUGH MS. WILDE! 50 points from Gryffindor and FOUR detentions! Come with me!" He took her arm roughly and she cried out in pain. Her arms, though covered sufficiently so no one would notice, bore many long cuts across them. Her earlier friends had asked her if she was abused. Abused? No, well not really. Abuse, but self inflicted abuse. She got in the habit of cutting herself beginning freshman year. She was always a happy girl, for the most part. Had lots of friends, a great mom. Yet she was depressed often. And freshman year, in the first few weeks, she suffered a lot of blows. They may not seem huge in comparison to more recent events, however, added up, it amounted to a week of severe depression in which she didn't eat, do homework, contribute to discussions, or anything. She looked at her future wondering why am I doing all this and where is my life leading, and all variables looked bad. Nothing seemed worth it. She wanted to die. She became numb to everything. Eventually she needed to feel again, and her savior was cutting. She slowly healed herself, internally, but continued cutting. Even as her life reached best moments, she kept cutting. Andrea liked the way the long red marks looked on her skin, crisscrossing and interweaving. It was like art to her. The cat, her continual excuse, was eventually reputed to be a devil cat and people suggested she get rid of it. No, she wouldn't do that. They all knew she cut, and they wanted to do something about it, but they knew if they told the guidance counselor or anything, she would just deny it, rebel against them and block them off from herself. So they tried to leave it alone, as long as the cuts didn't get too bad, and they had fun together, until the crazy boyfriend entered the scene. So now, as Professor Snape grasped her arm, pain shot through it. There were new cuts from last night. She didn't even remember doing it anymore. He led her to an empty hall with two stone gargoyles in front. He muttered a password quietly and the gargoyles jumped aside. Snape led her in and up a spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office. Andrea was seated in a chair outside a door, told to stay put, and left alone as Snape talked with the headmaster, she assumed. About seven minutes later he reappeared from the office and informed her, with a smug expression on his face, that she could see the headmaster now. "Good," she said indignantly, "then I can question his reasons for keeping such a rude man on staff. There is really no place for you in the teaching world. Go be a death eater or something. Clearly you are not cut out to be a professor." Snape's face went pale as she made this remark. 'Did that cut a bit too close to home?' she wondered. "In. Now!" was all the professor could get out before he stormed out. Andrea smiled to herself. He was a death eater, wasn't he?  
  
Andrea walked into a grand office with a large desk in the middle and what she recognized as the Sorting Hat behind it. At the large desk was seated Professor Dumbledore smiling kindly with a glint in his eyes. "Good morning Andrea. Please, take a seat," he said calmly. "Thank you," Andrea responded and cautiously took a seat. She was fully prepared to face a stern, angry Headmaster. But this she hadn't expected. He was being extraordinarily nice to her considering the circumstances. "How have you been adjusting to the new environment Ms. Wilde?" Dumbledore asked politely. Andrea chuckled, "obviously not as well as I had hoped." Dumbledore laughed as well. "Is it a British thing to have such biased professors? Or is it just magical schools? I haven't really spent all that much time in them before." Dumbledore smiled and replied, "yes, judging by your little performance this morning, I would say that you are used to things a bit different at your past school, besides the obvious, that is. For example, the standards of the ****** of professors and students is different. I'm sure in America students are encouraged to speak up if they believe a teacher is acting inappropriately. And here, we also encourage it, however, the way you go about that is expected to be a little more..shall we say, tactful than how you did. I am not angry with you, actually rather amused, however, next time you have a problem with a professor, I would prefer you come to me about it instead of belittling them in front of the class." Andrea nodded. "Now, to address Professor Snape, he is, I will admit, rather biased towards Slytherins. He is their Head of House. And I have asked him to be a little more forgiving, although it really is not in his nature. However, Professor Snape is a large asset to the Hogwarts community. He is an excellent teacher at potions, and he is a generally important to the safety of the school," Dumbledore continued, "Your point has not been forgotten though. I will talk to him more about it, and hopefully get him to give back the lost points and drop a few detentions." "Oh, I don't mind about the detentions. I am fully prepared to pay the price for my actions. Although, I am not used to having my screw-ups affect others. Pretty good system you got there. Makes one think twice about breaking the rules knowing it'll affect the entire house as well. I will have to get used to that, as much as I would prefer only myself to suffer. Oh and just so you know Professor, in America, I probably would have been punished harshly if I pulled a little stunt like that as well. I knew perfectly well not to, I just cant stand the thought of spending not only a school day, but the rest of my days as well near such a predisposed teacher. And I figured, why not put him in hid place on the first day?" Andrea smiled mischievously. Dumbledore laughed heartily. Then he added thoughtfully, "You know Ms. Wilde, you have a streak of your father in you," he noticed the grim expression her face attained and assured her, "that is before his darker days. But, you have so much more too. He was never willing to pay the penalty for his decisions. You have something he lacked, courage." Andrea smiled weakly and stood to leave. "Thank you professor." "Yes, of course. Enjoy the rest of your day Ms. Wilde." Andrea let herself out of his office and found her way back to the dungeon classroom. She opened the door to find the eyes of everyone in the room shoot to look at her. She smiled broadly, proving she wasn't in trouble and turned to smirk at Snape. The Slytherin all sneered or sighed disappointedly while the Gryffindors smiled and made sighs of approval and victory over Slytherin. Andrea took her seat and turned deliberately to smirk at Draco. He glared venomously at her and she turned back to the front of the class and began copying the notes she had missed off the board. When class ended, all the Gryffindors gathered around her and asked her excitedly what happened and did you see Snape's face. The Slytherins sneered but most slowly packed their bags and secretly tried to catch every word. Andrea told them, "Well, we talked about how standard for student/teacher behavior might be somewhat different here from what I am used to and I told him that no, I would most likely be suspended for what I said at my old school, I just wanted to have some fun and put Snape in his place right off the bat." Someone gasped and asked, "and what did he say to that?" Andrea smiled and replied, "Oh, I don't remember exactly. He offered to have the points given back, which I accepted, and the detentions dropped, but I informed him that I did consider the consequences of what I said before I said it and I am fully prepared to pay the price." Malfoy, still hanging around in the back, smirked at this. 'So the little bitch is going to have detention her first week? That'll be useful if I want to get my revenge and show her what it really means to be a Malfoy. Maybe I can "earn points" and offer to "help Snape" and proctor her detentions. This could be fun..' Almost as if she sensed his presence, Andrea turned and smiled victoriously at him. 'Oh you smile now, my little dove, but wait until I get you alone. Lets see who smile then, shall we?'  
  
The rest of her classes passed by rather uneventfully. No more dramas in the classroom; just boring teachers that simply could not hold her attention for very long. One class did captivate her however; Divination. Andrea found she had a knack for reading the stars and finding her inner eye. Hermione thought it all was absolute bull, but Andrea believed it. She couldn't afford not to. Andrea went to lunch with the others, but only picked at her food and sat thinking. She began to remember her friends back home, how she had shut them off after her mother was killed. How she warned them not to hang around her for fear they may be harmed. Sure, Ephraim had left, disappeared after he attempted and failed to kill her, but who's to say her friends weren't still in danger? Andrea could not handle the responsibility of another death on her conscience. Andrea thought about Charlotte, and Bobby, and her best friend since third grade, Taylor. They had all been so worried about her. They really did care, and she just blew them off. 'I miss them, a lot. I miss home. I want to go home. I want my mother. I don't like it here. The food sucks, the teachers are fascists, the boys are rude, ok, sexy too, I'll grant them that, but rude, I don't have my own room, and there is no escape from school, I freakin' live in it! At least last year I could survive because I had a home to go to every night away from school and my own room to think in and get away from the world. My school and home were totally separate, and I liked it that way. I spent a certain amount of time each week away from school, and that's the only way I survived. Also, if I spent all my time around my friends, I would end up hating most of them. Why did I decide to come here? No, I know why. To get away from the life that no longer held me. If my mom isn't there, it isn't a home? I don't have any sisters or brothers. No real father. What was keeping me there? Nothing except friends who I couldn't even look in the eye. No, I made the right choice. I have been here no longer than a day and I have already begun to heal. This was the right decision.' She noticed Malfoy in the corner talking to Professor Snape who nodded in agreement to something, and walk away. Malfoy turned and smirked at Andrea before he strode out of the dinning hall. 'Or maybe, it wasn't,' Andrea reconsidered.  
  
AN: I hope you all liked that one. I had fun writing it. Hahaha, humiliating Snape is always enjoyable. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: I cant believe people actually like my story! My other stuff, no one liked. Which may have something to do with the fact that they really were crap, but still. I never seem to post my good stuff because after I write it I deem it too personal to put up. But, it's hard to make Harry Potter too personal. Anyway, I know why no one reviewed before. Because when I was rating it before, I put it under R instead of PG-13 and I think we all know it isn't R material. Unlike the extremely scary movie I saw last night. The Ring is by far, the freakiest movie ever created. Nothing compares. If The Sixth Sense scared you, as it did me, then I do not suggest The Ring. I had to sleep with my mother last night and I kept eyeing the TV warily (if you've seen it, you'll understand why). We watched Clueless to calm me down and make me forget about the scariosity of The Ring. My friend warned me it was scary, she didn't mention I would be paralyzed with fear of televisions and mirrors (more so than I already am) for the next month. I this is the first time I am actually glad my parents didn't let me have a television in my room.  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part) and more. Just another fun filled story. No seriously, its good. I don't like to brag at all, but this story is not completely terrible, or else I wouldn't have even posted it. I had two other people read it who thought it was good as well so I am finally ready, after about four revisions to the entire thing, to post the first few chapters, see how people like them, and continue posting regardless of what the hell people like. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
About ten minutes later Andrea excused herself and headed up to the Gryffindor rooms. She whispered what she hoped was the right password to the Fat Lady, and headed up to her bed. Andrea grabbed her laptop case and a Luna bar from her trunks and headed down to the Library. She hadn't seen any computers yet and began to wonder if in fact Hogwarts had even caught on to the computer mania. Or maybe it was just too much of a muggle thing. Andrea found a comfy chair facing the wall in a secluded area of the Library and settled in. She realized that the school had no power outlets when she was searching that morning, and quickly recited the little spell she knew to power the laptop without an electrical source. It was a complicated spell that drew electricity from the atmosphere and converted in into energy her computer could use. After a few minutes, it was charged, booted up and ready to use. She opened the story she had been working on for a few months before her mother's death and she picked up where she left off. Andrea decided she needed her music to concentrate, though there were no sounds because everyone was at dinner, and opened her Winamp file and started listening to her favorites songs. She had a little New Found Glory to begin with, some Get up Kids next, some Rufus Wainwright, Jeff Buckley and Manic Street Preachers. Those were followed by some of her peculiar tastes including the music from Buffy the Musical, that George Michael song "Faith", the techno song "Gotta Get through This" by Daniel Beddingford, Meryl Bambridge's "Mouth" and "Two Princes" by the Spin Doctors. Andrea started singing along to "Mouth." "Would it be my fault if I could turn you on? Would I be so bad if I could turn you on? When I kiss your mouth I want to taste it. Turn you upside down, don't want to waste it." She didn't hear the snickering laugh behind her. The song changed to Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah", her absolute favorite song besides Don McLean's "American Pie." It was quite a transition from "Mouth" but this song always made her content. It was just an amazing song. She sighed in-sync with Jeff at the beginning of the song. Andrea opened an Internet Explorer window and went to her online journal. This she never showed her journal to anyone and it only showed up on her website that no one visited. But the beautiful thing about it was she could write in it as though she was talking to somebody who really knew nothing about her. This had been her outlet for years and it held so many of her problems and experiences. She began a new entry. The last one had been from before she even came to England a few weeks ago. She started typing.  
  
I am listening to Jeff again. Hallelujah. Great song. If I was going to kill myself, and considering everything, it is a definite possibility, I would do it to this song. Not that it is that sad, it's just such an amazing song, I can totally see myself dying to it. I would put in on repeat on my laptop really loudly, let myself absorb the music, and sink the razor blade into my wrist and slowly drag it across. The blood would begin to pour and I would slowly slip out of consciousness and existence. Sigh. But I don't think I could do that. Not just yet. Sure, I like cutting myself, but not anything fatal. I don't want to limit my options. I hate feeling trapped. That is why this whole rule about not leaving my room at night will not do for me. That reminds me, about my boarding school. The first day went pretty well. I think this place will be good for me. I have already begun to heal. It began on the train. After I tried to brush off some other kids I realized I need friends now. In fact I should really contact my old friends and apologize for blocking them off. Do you think they'll understand? They have to, at least on some levels. How can I make it up to them, to Jake? I left him for a blood lusting demon for Gods sake! That must've been hard on him. First, I need to get settled a little more though, let my authority be known. I want to be respected and accepted by these British students. I can start with a clean slate here. They don't know about me, so I can hide a few aspects of my past and personality from them. Like the cutting. They don't have a guidance counselor or anything but I get the feeling I'd be institutionalized if they found out about that. They take things too seriously here. And it's not a serious problem. So a cause a few gashes on my arm. It never bleeds too much, and they heal eventually. And I don't cut every day. So it's no problem. I'll just have to try and remember to avoid T-Shirts and tank tops on the "bad" days. Although, I'm not sure tank tops are the best thing for a place like this. They are all so conservative here. "Daring" for the girls is wearing their cloaks (yes we have to wear cloaks over the uniform) open and their skirts an inch above the knee. Dorks. If they saw some of the stuff I wear, they would probably faint. So I will take it easy for a while, starting with the less showy outfits. But I get the feeling that if I wore a tank top, the guys would not be able to keep their hands off me and I'd be jumped in the hall...actually that doesn't sound so bad. ::grins devilishly:: Yes there are some pretty yummy boys here; and the accents! The accents really turn me on! Wow, I am back to my old, sexually driven self. I really am healing. Funny how life is. One minute you want to end yours, the next you still do, but there is something keeping you from doing so, like a last twinge of hope. I always wanted to survive, just didn't know how. Then I stumbled across a chapter in a book on historical schools for this boarding school and my life changed. I had some hope. I knew it would take a miracle to save me, and I hoped it would lie in this boarding school. What better place to get a miracle than far away from home, which I don't have anymore, in the middle of nowhere England? And that miracle came. I had a revelation after having another nervous break down and puking in the bathroom for an hour. I made friends, enemies, and met my fascist teacher. I'll go into that later. Now I want to eat my nutrition bar. Yup, that's my dinner, a Luna bar. The food here sucks the big one. I can't eat it. It is all covered in fattening sauces and weird gelatinous stuff. I think I will try to avoid most meals. Luckily I brought a shit-load of packaged food from Costco (or as us old school people call it, Price Club) to live off from back home in America where the food is edible. Have a nice night, or day or whatever. I don't know the time difference anymore. I think it is seven hours but that might be from Africa.oh well. Cheerio! (see I am catching on already) Andrea didn't notice the person reading over her shoulder, although she wouldn't even if she had been paying attention. He was cloaked in an invisibility cloak he had received from his father. And no, he wasn't a certain Harry Potter we all love so dearly.  
  
  
  
A.N. I really have nothing to say.except that with the online journal thing, I have one of those and it is very very useful. You should so get one. I have one from Blogger.com. I recomendest that thou doth creatith one of the blogs for thee self.ith. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Lalalalalalalala. Ho hum. Lalalala, fab-o-lous. La la la.  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part) and more. Just another fun filled story. No seriously, its good. I don't like to brag at all, but this story is not completely terrible, or else I wouldn't have even posted it. I had two other people read it who thought it was good as well so I am finally ready, after about four revisions to the entire thing, to post the first few chapters, see how people like them, and continue posting regardless of what the hell people like. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Draco was beaming. He learned a lot about the mysterious American sooner than he had ever expected. He was prepared to force it out of her, but all he had to do was read what appeared to be a diary of some sort on a muggle machine. He had more dirt on her than anyone else in the school. Only one word came to mind. Blackmail. But first he had to get more to use against her. What he learned already was good, but he wanted more. And Draco knew there was a lot she wasn't mentioning. Suddenly she turned around and stared directly at where Draco was. He was nervous at first, then realized that her eyes were still somewhat unfocused and didn't see him. He backed up anyway against the bookshelf. Suddenly Snape strode into the Library, searched it quickly with his eyes which then landed on Andrea, and walked towards her. "Oh, shit." Draco heard her mutter as she turned back to her laptop and lowered the screen just as Snape walked up behind her. "Good evening Professor," Andrea welcomed unenthusiastically. "Yes, indeed Ms. Wilde," Snape replied mockingly. 'Again with that tone. Why does Snape keep stressing her last name like that? It's like he's mocking her with it. Hmm, I'll keep that in mind.' Draco stored that tid-bit for later use as he saw Andrea flinch at the name. "I need to discuss your detention dates with you. The points were not taken after all seeing as how you are new and did not understand that your actions affect the entire house, yet you requested to keep the detentions because you want to take responsibility for your own actions, or so I have been told. And I want you to know that I rarely ever pursue the student, especially a Gryffindor, although, you are practically a Slytherin; what with your father being who he is and." Snape started but was cut short before he could continue. "Please, Professor. I don't know how you know that, nor do I really care. But I want to make it clear that I am not associated with him, and I do not want his name or relation to me, whatever that may be, mentioned, ever. Can you please respect that?" Andrea's voice went from steady and demanding to pleading and Snape began to feel a little guilty, although he wouldn't let her know that. "Yes, fine," he consented indifferently, "Anyway, I have found you to inform you that your detentions will be this Thursday night from 9:00 - 10:00 pm and Friday at the same time. You will be cleaning the potions closet in my room. Be there on time or you will receive an extra detention," he started to walk away but stopped and added, "Oh, and one of my students offered to proctor it for me. Some bribe to get house points. Plus, I really don't fancy spending two hours with you, or any student for that matter, so I accepted. Draco Malfoy will make sure you show up and do what you are supposed to do and report back to me." Snape strode briskly out of the Library. Andrea froze. "WHAT?!?! Mafloy? That PRAT is going to be my proctor? How is that possible? He planned this and probably has something in mind. Well I wont let him catch me by surprise. If he tries anything I will have Dumbledore on his ass before he can say Dark Mark. I bet he has one, too. Looks like some of those people I've seen my father with. Draco the Death Eater, surprisingly enough, that makes sense. I can see right through him. He has insecurities about people discovering he's not as bad and perfect as he pretends to be. He doesn't want them to find out that he isn't "living up to the family name" that he uses so much to get respect. He's just like Zachary, the turbo-slut jock football player. He slept around so much and always assumed every girl wanted him. And he thought that just because he was a "Winsted" that everyone would bow down to him, or more like kneel down for him. He always felt the need to overpower girls, especially the ones who didn't give into his supposed 'charm'. I, being one of those, naturally, was his main target. He always tried to surprise me. I bet Draco wants to do that too. Well, fine. I'll let him think I am surprised, but I will so be ready for him."  
  
Andrea often found herself talking out loud to, well, herself, when she though no one was around. Tonight it was her mistake though.  
  
Draco smirked and considered all the ways to blackmail her. He decided he had to go and formulate his plan.  
  
"Good night, my dark little princess," he whispered mockingly and strode out of the library.  
  
Andrea thought she heard someone whisper in her and she turned around to find nothing but air. After scaring herself by contemplating all the terrors that could be lurking in the dark, she headed back up to her dormitory and showered. As she climbed into bed she considered the hell she would have to face tomorrow night, and sat up for an hour imagining what he might try to pull. She finally drifted off into a restless sleep with nightmares of vampire boyfriends and evil classmates.  
  
A. N. Who is Andrea's father?!?!?!?! Find out next time on The Adventures of Andrea the Great! Ok so that was a little too cheesy, I'll admit. And, I am lying. I don't remember which chapter you find out. Oh well, bare with me I have two tests and a quiz tomorrow. Bye-bye. Oh and everyone rejoice, I might have a date to homecoming!!!!! Whooo hooo! I am happy if not for myself, then for my mother who is really pushing the whole getting a date thing. I don't understand her. She says she want me to have a boyfriend, but when I tell her me and my friends are hanging out with some boys at someone's house or going to the psychic movies with them, she gets all suspicious and wants to know who each one is and she wants to call their parents. She wants to know every aspect of my social life, yet doesn't seem to care or even notice when I am seriously depressed. I give up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Cheerio. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: Lalala! Guess who got asked to homecoming? Oh come on, isn't it obvious? No? Alright I will tell you. ME! That's who. Strange, but true. Life is fab. This way I can go to the after party that one of my guy friends is having. You can't really go to a homecoming after party unless you go to homecoming. So, now I can go to the party of the guy I really wish I was going with, with a boy I haven't even met before, but have talked to a lot online. My friends set us up though and I trust them.I think. Fab fab fabbity fab. And I am going to spend the day with one of my best friends at her public school and meet her new friends (and hot boys). This is a fabbity fab week. Too bad this happiness won't last. Sigh. I wish I was happy more often. Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts! As I want you to enjoy my story. Oh and thank you Cinnamon. You have single handedly inflated my ego to double the size. Thank you. I really needed that. And as to your comment, I try to be one of those who updates speedily and doesn't wait weeks to update while losing interest from readers. Although, I might be updating a little more slowly seeing as how this week is hectic with the schedules changed and two days off and then homecoming and all that that entails. I am too busy with my own life at the time to write about someone else's. But I will write more soon. And thank you to those who read my story, but don't review. You are still appreciated. Love you all, bye!  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part, thank you Arielle darling, I really do love you) and more. Just another fun filled story. No seriously, its good. I don't like to brag at all, but this story is not completely terrible, or else I wouldn't have even posted it. I had two other people read it who thought it was good as well so I am finally ready, after about four revisions to the entire thing, to post the first few chapters, see how people like them, and continue posting regardless of what the hell people like. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Andrea awoke late the next morning. She looked at her clock and nearly had a heart attack when she realized it was Saturday. Relieved, she got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Andrea smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione as she entered the Great Hall. Harry really was very attractive. 'I should try to get closer to him, you know, as a "friend" and all.' Andrea thought to herself as she grinned devilishly at Harry. He smiled suspiciously and said, "Hello Andrea. And what are we up to this morning?" "Oh nothing, nothing at all Harry." Andrea taunted as she sat down in between him and Ron. She turned to talk to Ron. "Oh Ronald! How good it is to see you on this lovely morning! How art thou doing?" She spoke in a mock English accent. "Lovely it is indeed. And I am doing quite well Madam, so good of you to ask. You are looking lovely as usual. How are you holding up?" Ron replied playing along with her little game. "I am holding up alright Sir. It is a bit harder to settle in than I first imagined, however, I assume I will survive," she suddenly turned and looked directly into a certain pair of cold silver eyes, "unlike some other people I have the mal fortune to know." The others followed her gaze and snickered. Andrea leaned across Harry to talk to Hermione. Her head brushed against his chest and her hair danced against his chin. Harry breathed in the lavender scent of her hair and skin. Their closeness and almost intimate touch did not go unnoticed to Andrea. She only pretended it didn't bother her. "So, Hermione. How exactly do you intend to seduce Ronald here?" she asked deviously. Hermione started to blush and Ron shifted nervously in his seat. "Oh, struck a nerve there, have I? I hadn't thought I had been anywhere nears the truth but, I guess it cut just a little too close to home. Well, I won't interfere then, just let nature take it's course," she winked and sat back upright. She smiled at Harry and suddenly remembered why she had even come to breakfast, because it sure as hell wasn't for the food. Andrea pulled out a travel mug from her bag and grabbed the pitcher of skim milk, she was extraordinarily relieved to discover they had skim as well as whole, and filled the Starbucks container with it. They stared at her peculiarly. Andrea sealed the mug and tucked it into her bag. "Well, I am off to look around the grounds some, find that perfect spot to be secluded in," Andrea said. "Oh alright, just be careful and don't go near the Forbidden Forest. It is, as it's name implies, forbidden, and for good reasons," Hermione warned. The three exchanged knowing looks and Andrea again felt like an outsider. 'Well, you are an outsider, aren't you?' she asked herself. Then Andrea told them, "Alright there is a lot you guys have to fill me in on sometime. I don't know that much about you all and what adventures you've been on. And I can sense there have been many." Ron chuckled ironically. "I'll see you all later." There was a chorus of "byes" and Andrea walked out of the Great Hall and towards the main doors. Outside, she began to stroll around the castle and after awhile she started edging her way closer to the Forbidden forest. Then she heard someone scream not too far away from where she was standing, and it seemed to be emanating from the forest. Without thinking Andrea ran into the forest, wand out and ready to hex the hell out of whatever evil she came across, whether it be a vampire (AN ::cough:: crazy homicidal boy toy ::cough::) or Voldemort himself. Andrea came across a clearing and at the other side and.  
  
A.N. Hahaha! Cliff hanger thingie! I mock you with my. my.cliff-hanger- ness! A ha ha ha! Just kidding. Next chappie soon. And don't forget to review!!! If you just read the story and like it, take a few extra minutes our of your schedule (though I do know how hard that can be) and review! If you hate it review too and tell me why. I'd appreciate it, even the criticism. Tell your friends about it too! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the setting or background facts. I do however own the main character girl, Andrea. I really do own her. She is like me in so many ways, and I own myself so HA! Take that J.K Rowling!  
  
Author's Note: I know I know, I haven't posted in forever! Bad week. I needed to let myself.recover. And, ff.net hasn't been working, at least on every computer I've tread, for the past two days, so you cant entirely blame me. Oh and on top of that, this chapter is pretty short.I'll update more soon. Sorry, forgive me? :0)  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part, thank you Arielle darling, I really do love you) and more. Just another fun filled story. No seriously, its good. I don't like to brag at all, but this story is not completely terrible, or else I wouldn't have even posted it. I had two other people read it who thought it was good as well so I am finally ready, after about four revisions to the entire thing, to post the first few chapters, see how people like them, and continue posting regardless of what the hell people like. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Andrea came across a clearing and at the other side she viewed a tree thrashing what appeared to be a battered and bloody human around in it's branches. "Oh my god!" Andrea gasped and ran to assist the poor person. Who the victim was she didn't know. She couldn't even tell what gender they were, only that they were being attacked by a tree, something Andrea only heard about in campfire stories on class camping trips. Wracking her brain for any possible spell to use, Andrea remembered one she had read in her mothers "Advanced Defense Skills" book she had memorized upon discovering her ex boy toy was out for blood, her blood. It was a complicated spell that froze the enemy, but made their arms, legs, or in this case, branches moveable like clay. So if someone was gripping you tightly from behind, recite this baby and by the time they recover, the Ministry of Magic will have already thrown their ass in Azkaban.  
  
"Congealificio!" Andrea chanted and pointed her wand at the center of the tree. She could feel the magic course through her body as it strived to conjure enough to make the spell work. After only a few moments, that felt like eternity, a bright orange glowing light emitted from her wand and she felt the power shoot out of her body directly at the deadly homicidal tree. In another moment the tree, which when frozen looked to Andrea like a willow, stopped flaying about and stood absolutely still. Quickly, Andrea moved up to the tree and searched for the person amongst the branches. Spotting a red stained shirt, Andrea began to climb towards the place in which the person was trapped. The branches sunk a little under her weight, them being as flexible as clay now, but she persisted. When she reached the person, she discovered it was a girl who looked about a year younger than her, with dark long black hair. Andrea carefully began to push the clay-like branches away from the girl's body while keeping an arm around her waist the entire time. Upon disentangling the girl from the trees branches she slowly and carefully began to climb back down the tree. When she reached the ground Andrea laid the girl down and checked for a pulse. Her heart was still beating strong but was slowly getting weaker. Andrea brushed her hair, now plastered to her face with blood, away. She picked the girl up and began to hurry as quickly as possible towards the castle. Her mind raced with thoughts. 'Where do I take her? Which is the quickest way to get to help? Where would help be right now? Who is help? Madame Pomfrey always eats breakfast late with Dumbledore. She would be in the Great Hall right now. Go there. Why was this girl in the forest? What kind of a devil tree is that? Who the hell would have such a tree on a school campus?' Andrea began to formulate ideas blaming this on her ex vampyric lover. She soon dismissed those though, convincing herself that was silly and he was gone. Andrea finally made it into the castle and was approaching the Great Hall. She burst through the doors and nearly sprinted towards the head table where Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey sat talking among some other professors. Everyone looked up at the sound and gasped at what they saw. Dumbledore, Pomfrey and Snape stood immediately and rushed towards Andrea who was about to collapse from the weight. They rushed up and Madame Pomfrey took the injured girl from Andrea, who instantaneously collapsed into Snape's unfortunate arms. He laid her down carefully as Madame Pomfrey hurried off with the wounded girl to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore and Snape hovered over Andrea as she fought her body. 'Don't faint. Not now. I don't care how weak you feel don't faint now.' She heard voices asking, then demanding to know what happened. Andrea was trying to respond but she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione rush over from the corner of her eye. And suddenly, Andrea couldn't hold on any longer. Everything became fuzzy, and then the world went away and she was clouded in blackness.  
  
AN. Again, sorry for the shortness. I must sleeeeeep. I am tired. Hmmm, what time is it? Oh.only 6:01.oh shut up, I have been sleep deprived the last week. Good night. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't even own the right to my own life according to the fucking law and the devil guidance counselor, do you really think I would own Harry Potter?  
  
Author's Note: Ahhh I love you all. I am glad that at least four people that I know of are reading. Thank you Cinnamon, Penny Clearwater, and Hoshi no hate. You all are great. And Maria, of course. Love ya babe. I will post another chapter, as short as it may be, and wait for this hell to pass. Love you all! Oh, btw Chris, I am so sorry you have to leave the house by like 6:00. You have my deepest sympathies.  
  
Rating: I guess I have to give this a rating sooooo.PG-13. I have some scary themes like death, sexual harassment (not really though), cutting (my friends' wrongful accusations inspired that part, thank you Arielle darling, I really do love you) and more. Just another fun filled story. And here's a fun fact for you today: did you know that if you take enough Advil, your hands start to tingle and they can go numb? .maybe that's just me.  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
  
Andrea slowly came to, and found herself in a bright white room. Someone noticed her eyes flicker and ran over to her, calling something to someone else. The words began to transfer and Andrea realized that Harry and Hermione were right by her side. They sent Ron into the next room for Dumbledore. "Andrea, Andrea are you all right?" She heard Harry's soothing voice wash over her. She smiled as her vision became clear. Her head felt heavy when she attempted to lift it. Andrea sighed and answered, "Yes, I am doing alright. I really have nothing to complain about. I wasn't the one attacked by the psychotic tree, was I?"  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore appeared from seemingly nowhere and asked, "Is that what happened to her Ms. Wilde?" "Yes. Did you know there are homicidal trees on campus Professor Dumbledore?" He chuckled slightly, "Yes, I did. Just as I suspected Ms. Shapiro was assaulted by that very tree. It became rather clear in fact when we found the tree frozen in place by a certain difficult spell known as the Congealificius spell. Did you perform that Ms. Wilde?" Dumbledore inquired. "Not to sound like a smart ass or anything, but do you really have to ask Professor?" Andrea asked. "Yes, I am afraid, no matter how obvious the truth may seem, we can never be too sure." Dumbledore smiled and winked at Harry. "In that case, yes. I did perform the spell. And I will answer all your questions, but first you must tell me the condition of the girl and how she came to be at the mercy of that dreadful plant. Those are my conditions. Take em, or leave em," Andrea replied very seriously. Dumbledore chuckled, "Quite the authoritative personality I see. I acknowledge your conditions and will 'take em'. The girl you rescued is named Arielle Shapiro and is in good health considering the trauma she suffered. She is recovering finely and in stable condition. We expect her to be awake by this evening. As for how she got in such a horrible predicament, we were hoping you would have the answer. Seeing as how you do not, we will have to wait until she awakens." "I'm sorry," Andrea apologized. "No, no don't be silly. We are just thankful that you were near by when Arielle called out. Thank you for saving her life, Ms. Wilde." "No, that's not what I am sorry about. I am sorry that I didn't get there sooner to prevent as much injury. I am sorry I was mean to you the first time I met you Harry. I am sorry I came here in the first place. I am sorry I just up and left behind everything and everyone I held a responsibility to. I am sorry I gave up on my past and I am sorry that I am wasting your time," Andrea's voice became thick with the threat of unshed tears. She felt a lump growing in her throat. Dumbledore smiled sympathetically and almost reading her thoughts, asked the three other students to leave. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I think it would be best of you left me and Andrea alone to discuss some things." Harry was somewhat surprised. He was usually in on all these sorts of discussions. And now he was being asked to leave? What sorts of secrets did this girl have? What skeletons were hiding in her closet? Harry decided he would find out. After they left the room Dumbledore smiled at Andrea and said, "I know you are upset Andrea, about all the events of the past year. They must really have weighed down on you. I admire your will to heal and retain some sort of a normal life again. But I believe if you talk to some friends, especially the ones you have seemed to make here, they will be supportive. You know, Harry has gone through a lot more of what you are feeling than you may have already guessed. Ron and Hermione have also experienced a lot and would most likely understand. I know you don't want them to judge you on your past. But, they didn't expect anything from Harry simply because he was the boy that lived. They can help you. Now, I would like you to tell me from the beginning how you came to find Arielle Shapiro in the first place." Andrea described her walk around the school grounds and then how she happened upon the girl and saved her, up until the point at which she fainted. As Andrea finished her story Dumbledore thought for a moment before asking, "Alright, but on another note; Andrea, who taught you that curse. It is not one easily learned. It takes a lot of power to master that and most people have someone teaching them." Andrea looked down at her hands, "Um, well I kind of just taught myself. I needed to, to protect myself." "Hmm," Dumbledore considered this for a few moments before standing. "Well, thank you very much Andrea. You were very brave and skillful to save Ms. Shapiro like that. I am sure her parents will be by soon to thank you, and herself when she is better. Needless to say you are excused from your detention tonight. More important issues came up. Rest well Ms. Wilde. I hope you are[pic] feeling better after a short rest. I am sure you need one." He smiled and left. Andrea was left alone to think over everything that was happening. She slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN: I am debating whether the next part I have writing fits into the main plot and whether or not to delete it. Hmmm. Oh and I have a request to make. Who do you think Andrea will or should end up with? Review and answer. I want to see how the reader views the situation, and maybe that will help my writing. Thanx! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

AN. Ok I refuse to continue putting up the disclaimers and rating, you all know it by now. I mean, it cant take eleven chapters to figure out that I don't have any ownership over Harry Potter and my story is rated PG 13. Ok, this chapter is longer. And I am back into writing it again. My writer's block or whatever is passed I think so you are in luck. I have to sleep because though I skipped today, due to my state of sickness, I have to go back to school tomorrow. Good night.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
She woke a while later to discover Madame Pomfrey hovering over her. Sat up quickly and announced she was ready to go. The medic chuckled and told her to take it easy. "Would you like to see Arielle?" Pomfrey asked soothingly. "Who," Andrea asked, confused. The nurse looked a little flustered. "The girl whom you saved. Remember?" Andrea's conversation with Dumbledore came back to her. "Oh. Um, no not particularly," Andrea shrugged uninterestedly. Madam Pomfrey frowned and walked out. Andrea sighed and cuddled back into the warm bed. Smiling she closed her eyes for a brief moment. 'This is the best thing in life. Just laying in a warm bed, not thinking about how your world is crumbling around you and no one can see it. Sleeping is even better. Being in some alternate reality created entirely by your imagination. So, yes it may include some of the very events of your life you are trying to escape, but it is still a better place. You are technically not living. That is ideal. So maybe, what I really want is to not live. Oh, sigh. Too mush to think about. I just want to curl up and fade away.' She began to drift off again when she noticed a tall, silver haired boy standing in the door to her room. Andrea bolted upright; causing a wave of dizziness that would not be quickly suppressed. "Whoa," she sighed, as she fell back onto her pillow. Draco Malfoy chuckled from his position in the doorway. He was eyeing her oddly. She figured out what he was staring out and gasped, pulling the blankets up over her chest. "Pervert," she spat. The nurse had most likely changed her into something that she could more easily treat her in. Andrea was wearing her white tank top and, much to her horror, just her underwear. Malfoy, of course, didn't know this, but she still felt vulnerable. Grabbing her bag ('Yes! They brought it in for me') she pulled out the spare boxers she had in there. You know, just in case. People had always accused Andrea of being overly prepared. She'd just tell them, 'Well, my motto is, better safe than sorry. Well, that's kind of my motto.' Swiftly pulling the John Mayer print boxers (A.N. Yes, in the happy little world in my head, John Mayer print boxers do exist. They say "john mayer" on them in lower case and have some random bits of lyrics and the occasional picture of him strategically placed. And, the best part, on the ass it has JOHN MAYER written in bog bold letters. Don't you want those boxers?) on under the covers, she grabbed her wand and stepped off the bed, prepared to do battle. Draco just stared at her for a long time. Andrea began to get flustered and was trying her best to hide it. After what seemed like eternity, Draco finally did something, although, it wasn't much of an improvement. He started laughing at her. "What is so fucking funny?" Andrea was pissed, "I mean, you barge in her, stare at me for ages and then start laughing like the idiot I suspect you to be. If you were smart enough to know what's good for you, you wouldn't have even stepped near this room."  
  
He stopped laughing and stepped towards her menacingly. Andrea instinctively took a step back, but stopped herself and stood her ground pointing her wand at him. "You remember what happened last time you messed with me. Do you really want a repeat, or perhaps, something much worse," Andrea teased. Draco obviously wasn't distraught by her threats and taunting. He just kept stalking closer. Andrea held her arm steady and said, "I am serious. Keep moving and I will curse you to hell and back." He didn't seem to hear a word. Andrea got nervous and stepped back. As he got closer, she stepped further away. She backed up into the bedside table and knocked her bag off it. Draco stepped right in front of her. Reaching up to caress her face he said, "Relax, I just want to speak with you." Tracing his finger along the side of her face, he pulled his gaze away from her confused one, and focused on the contents of her bag, now spilled across the floor.  
  
Andrea followed his gaze and cried, "Shit." She quickly bent to pick the things up including her book, portable CD player, Advil bottle, Altoids box, cell phone, some letters to and from various people (including her acceptance letter from Hogwarts) an extra shirt that said "John Mayer Rocks My World" on it and a pointy wooden steak. She shoved her things back into the side bag, and reached out to grab the steak, but Draco snatched it first. She glared up at him as he twirled the object around in his fingers.  
  
"Well well well," He taunted, pulling the steak out of her reach when she grabbed for it, "what have we got here? A steak? Why would our dear little Andie need such a weapon? Are you planning on killing any vampires today? I really wasn't aware there were any on campus, although you can never be too sure what monsters might show up."  
  
"Yea, tell me about it," Andrea said ironically looking pointedly at Draco. He just smiled smugly. Andrea stood up and tried to grab the stick again. He held it out of her reach. "Ah ah ah. It's not nice to grab things from people who are still looking at them." Andrea let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms. "You stole it from me first," she mumbled. "You never answered my question before," Draco said running his fingers over the smooth sides of the weapon. "What question," she asked snippily. "Why do you carry a steak around in your pack?" Andrea rolled her eyes at him. "I assumed the question was rhetorical."  
  
He started at Andrea so suddenly she fell back onto the bed. "Don't assume anything about me. It could prove dangerous," he threatened. It was Andrea's turn to laugh, and laugh she did. And once she started, she couldn't will herself to stop. Andrea was laughing so hard she was developing a cramp. After a minute or two it subsided and she made eye contact with a very angry Malfoy.  
  
"Don't laugh at me," he said. Andrea could feel another wave of laughter coming but she suppressed it, with much difficulty, and instead gave him a comeback. "Or else the big bad Draco the death eater is going to come and get me?" she asked in a false child-like tone. His face became dark and he turned away for a moment.  
  
When his gaze traveled back to Andrea she started, "Ooh, hit a nerve there." But Draco quickly cut her off and said, "So, you going to answer my question or do I have to force it out of you."  
  
Andrea laughed, "I'd like to see you try, but for the sake of avoiding another battle and preserving your dignity for the time being, I will just answer your interrogations. I carry it around for protection. I have had some.run ins with vampires before and I don't feel safe anymore unless I have one of those. Can I have Mr. Pointy back now?"  
  
He looked at her skeptically, "Mr. Pointy? You named it?"  
  
Andrea got defensive, "Yes, its not that weird. I took it from Buffy."  
  
"Who, or more likely, what is a Buffy?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Oh my god. You British wizards are so out of the loop aren't you? Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a TV show. You know what a TV is, right? It's a muggle device that."  
  
"Yes, I know what a bloody television is. I am not stupid. My father made me take a muggle studies class over the summer to get to know those we control." Draco snapped. He handed her the steak and she sighed, relieved at having her Mr. Pointy back and stroked it. Tucking it safely back into her bag Andrea said, "Ok, Draco. You have succeeded in disrupting the peace of a poor sick girl's hospital room. Happy?"  
  
"Oh, come on. You are not sick. And, don't forget your detention tonight. You were lucky to get off once, but twice would be pushing it," Draco scoffed.  
  
Andrea glared at him and stood up to almost eye level. "Fine, I'll be there."  
  
Draco smiled, "Yes, and remember to be on time or else you might just find yourself with another detention."  
  
Andrea walked to the door and opened it. She waited for moments before saying sarcastically, "alright, thank you so very much for coming by. Leave now."  
  
He slowly started to leave but stopped short at the door. He swiftly leaned down and gently pressed his lips onto Andrea's. He pulled away after a moment, smirked and left the room. Andrea was too stunned to react.  
  
"What the hell," she said aloud. Andrea was confused, but soon became angry, 'Why did he do that? Oh I know. He probably did that to throw me off, the asshole. Well, it worked. But I wont let him do it again.'  
  
AN. Something exciting happens next chapter. Review and I'll post it. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Really short chapter here, but do not worry, it has more content...er if that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy. Except that nameless person who used an unnecessary amount of bad words to flame me. That just looks poorly on you. You can get the message across just as clearly without using profanity every other word. Yet who am I to judge? Thank you for your commentary, oh nameless one, but I never claimed to be a brilliant writer, nor did I claim to be a fan. And another thing, the characters aren't supposed to be unique, except maybe for Andrea a little, although even she isn't unique because she is a lot like me, because it is a fanfiction, meaning I write a story based on the characters from J.K. Rowling's book. God, I hate ancient Mongols, they were absolute pigs to their women...sorry that was random. We are discussing Mongolians and how they controlled most of the Silk Road in class. And my friend told me what a Mary Sue was. Wow, I thought it meant something else. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
A little while later Andrea was sitting in her bed, showered and changed, reading 'Microserfs' by Douglas Coupland when she heard people begin to stir. Looking at her watch she noted it was around 7:15. Andrea got back to her reading and was thankful for the heavy curtains screening her from the outside world.  
  
Suddenly Hermione threw open the curtains and cried, "Andie! You're back!" She hugged her tightly and said, "I was worried about you. You saved a third year's life and then fainted in the Great Hall. Everyone has been talking about you. No students have been able to stop the Womping Willow like you did. It must've taken some spell. Which did you use?"  
  
Andrea replied nonchalantly, "The congeal-something or other one"  
  
Hermione looked like she was searching her memory for one like it. After a while she frowned and said, "Oh well, lets get down to breakfast before it all gets eaten up."  
  
"Oh no, that would be tragic," Andrea said sarcastically.  
  
Andrea grabbed her Social Distortion sweatshirt to wear over the Hogwarts uniform (uniform restrictions be damned!) and followed Hermione down to breakfast listening to her chattering away about the past day's classes.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, lots of heads turned. Everybody began clapping as Andrea started heading towards the Gryffindor table. A crowd of people still standing blockaded her path and started talking rapidly congratulating her and asking her questions about the big event. Andrea didn't notice Harry come up behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Good work, Andie! Now you really ar..."  
  
Before Harry could finish, Andrea, out of reflex, grabbed his arm, pushed her weight back, and flipped Harry over her shoulder where he crashed to the ground in front of her. Andrea gasped when she realised what she did.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry I am so sorry. I...I've got to go," Andrea choked, and fled from the Great Hall.  
  
A.N. Next chapter soon. I will write more tomorrow. Review! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Hehehe, sorry I took me so long to update. I was..well I was..ok so I wasn't doing anything that could really prevent me from updating but I have an excuse, I swear. I just can't remember it at the moment. oh hell, I give up. Here is another chapter. Damn I have that Die Another Day song stuck in my head. I saw the movie tonight. It was the first Bond movie I have ever really seen. It was really (I use 'really' too much. I really do. See!) a guy movie, but I liked it. And I was with a bunch of friends and one that may become more so ::giggles::. Anyway, back on topic.what was the topic again. Hot Topic, hehehe. That's a good store. Hmmmm, oh yea, this here is a longer chaper and though I do not think it is my best writing, I refuse to rewrite it so there! Enjoy, if you can.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Draco had looked up from his plate to see Andrea walk into the Great Hall and a couple of people mill around her, most likely congratulating her on the save. Then the Boy Wonder himself placed a hand on her shoulder. Malfoy saw Andrea tense at the touch and knew something was going to happen. He felt her tension and a moment later saw her pull an awesome defense move and flip Potter over her shoulder. Malfoy was stunned. It was too good to be true. He suddenly had a new respect for Andrea. How could he not appreciate someone who publicly embarrassed his enemy so well? Malfoy laughed a real laugh for the first time in a while. Of course, his was among the other Slytherins who also found it amusing to see Potter's ass whooped, but it was still nice.  
  
Andrea ran out of the Great Hall. She didn't know where she was running, just that she was. She ran up a bunch of staircases, a few changing while she ran up them causing Andrea to lose her balance once or twice. When she finally stopped running, completely out of breath, Andrea was in some part of the castle she didn't recognize. As Andrea caught her breath she tried to remember which way she took, but to no avail. Looking around she noticed there were only a few paintings, and all were of dark, sinister things. Andrea looked closer at one that didn't seem to fit with the rest. It looked familiar but she couldn't place exactly where she'd seen it before and why it was so out of place. Then she realised that it wasn't moving, it was a muggle painting she had seen on a website when she was researching for English class. It was a portrait of Telemakhos in his search for Odysseus from the Odyssey. The portrait swung open to reveal a dark entrance. Andrea realized she had said that aloud and probably muttered the password without knowing it. Andrea stepped into the dark hole and mumbled a spell to light her wand, "Lumos." The room was suddenly illuminated and Andrea took in her surroundings.  
  
She was in what appeared to be someone's personal quarters that hadn't been used in while. It was like a small common room. There was a couch, fireplace, desk, chairs, coffee table, and some oil lamps. Andrea walked around, mystified by the mood of the room. It felt oddly familiar, like a home she once knew. Andrea browsed the area, lightly tracing a finger along it's objects. When she came to the first door she opened it and discovered a room more excellent than the last. It was filled with paintings and sketches, all created on the easel that stood in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were paints and pencils and papers of all sorts, messily left to be tidied another day. She opened a cupboard to discover stacks and stacks of art supplies, all muggle ones. Charcoal, oil paints, liquid based paints, pencils, paper of all different thickness and length, and watercolors. There were many little tools that were made for specific purposes that Andrea just could not figure out. Andrea closed the cabinet and walked around to the different paintings. Some were of ladies in simple, yet elegant dresses and some were scenes of a city square, or a town market. But most were of landscape; scenery from parks or fields, but mostly of the view from the large window and balcony coming off of the room. Andrea followed the paintings to the balcony, opened the door and stepped outside into the brisk morning air. She inhaled deeply and took in the sight. Not only could she see the lake, and the forbidden forest, but the view extended beyond the Hogwarts grounds. It was lovely. Andrea understood why whoever lived in here before painted and sketched those surroundings so often. Andrea noticed another door on the balcony, most likely leading to the other room that came off of the common room. Andrea found it to be locked, but using a little Alohomora spell proved to do the trick. Upon entering she realized this room was the sleeping quarters, the bedroom. It sported a large four-poster bed, a tall elegant dresser, a large floor to ceiling mirror and a walk in closet. Andrea looked through the clothes and concluded that this was the home of a woman. There were simple dresses, not unlike the ones in the paintings, and elegant evening gowns. Andrea calculated by the dress that this woman left not too long ago. The dresses weren't terribly outdated. They were made out of silk and some light materials and were cut with some flowing sleeves and some sleeveless. One had a low back, and another a low cut front. Some cloaks were hanging next to the gowns. And the slippers, Andrea noticed, were amazing. They bore intricate patterns of different colors and textures. Some were also plain solid colors, but most had flowers or weaving patterns. Andrea was in love. She was so amazed at having discovered such a wonderful place, that she never wanted to leave. Andrea opened a drawer in the dresser and saw, contrary to previous belief about the inhabitants of this room, men's clothes. However, these looked quite modern, as if a man at Hogwarts was living here now. But then why only one drawer? It didn't make sense.  
  
Andrea lay down on the bed and looked over at the clock.  
  
"What?!? 9:10 already?!?! Shit, class starts in ten minutes and I don't even know how the hell to get back!" Andrea cried.  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke to her and Andrea searched the room to find the source and saw a person in a painting, who looked somewhat out of place, waving to her and saying, "Oh hello! I beg your pardon Miss, but I noticed you come in here and when you cried out, I came from my portrait in the common room to see if you needed any help."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. I was just running through the castle and I didn't notice where I was going and ended up here. Now I have to get back, but I don't know how to go about that," Andrea explained. She noticed the man was the only wizard painting in the entire accommodation. This was either a muggle-born woman or someone who loved the way muggles made art as opposed to her own kind.  
  
The man smiled and said, "Yes, of course. I have traveled through most of the castle and I know my way around."  
  
He then, as quickly as possible, explained how Andrea could get back to the Gryffindor house and then the dungeon taking the fastest route. Andrea thanked the painting and sadly left the rooms, promising to come back because now she knew how.  
  
Author's Note: I never planned this event in the story, but as I was writing it just sort of happened with the flow of words and I began to think of new ideas. Somehow I am going to find a way to fit the room into the main point, which I cant seem to get around to. Oh well, as my school motto says, I'll find a way or make one. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. My life has been.eventful. I WENT TO THE JOHN MAYER CONCERT! My life has reached it's pinnacle. So naturally, feeling so jittery before and so wonderful after the concert, I couldn't manage to write or update more of my story. Also I met this guy with the SAME NAME AS ME and I like him and he likes me. Hehehehe. I am very giddy, this is bad. If I keep smiling I will get wrinkles. Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Andrea burst into the potions classroom about 30 seconds before class started. Snape glared and was about to yell at her but she just pointed to the clock on the wall and made her way over to an empty table, to think things over for herself. Andrea didn't make eye contact with anyone, especially not Harry. Sitting in a chair secluded in the back, Andrea pulled out some paper, not the scrolls students at Hogwarts use, and some pens. She began doodling while trying to figure out the best way to apologize and explain herself to Harry. Andrea tried to focus on the lesson, but found her mind drifting back to those rooms. She began absentmindedly drawing the scene from the window from memory. Her pen gracefully sketched the trees and flowers and hills. Then the clock tolled signaling the end of class and Professor Snape dismissed them. Andrea waited until most of the class had left, never making eye contact with any of them, gathered her stuff and headed towards the door. Walking between the tables, she accidentally tripped over someone's bag and fell, scattering her notebook and papers everywhere. Sighing she began to pick them up, never bothering to see who owned the illustrious bag. The person bent down and picked up some of her things. Sighing exasperatedly, Andrea lifted her head to see who it was and to get back her papers, which were mostly sketches of people she did when she was bored. And guess who, of all people, was sitting there, her drawings in hand, studying them?  
  
"Malfoy, give those back," Andrea said coolly, slightly panicked. She hated showing them to people.  
  
He smirked and pulled them out of her range when she reached for them. "This is becoming way too repetitive," Andrea said as she stood and lunged for them again. This time she lost control of herself, and the inertia of the lunge caused her to topple on top of him.  
  
Draco laughed as she struggled to disentangle herself from his lap. Andrea kept slipping and falling again.  
  
"Feel free to pitch in and help anytime now," she said angrily.  
  
He just smirked and said lazily, "Why? I am enjoying it."  
  
"Draco, stop being a prick and help me!"  
  
"Oh, alright, if you insist." He said begrudgingly as he picked her up her up by the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Better?"  
  
"No, I think not," Andrea said as she tried to pick herself out of his grasp. He held her tighter.  
  
"Well, I think it is. Plus, it's fun making you squirm," Draco teased as he slinked an arm her waist and another traveled down her leg and started inching its way up again, a specific destination in mind, but Andrea quickly slapped his hand away.  
  
"Take your hands off me," Andrea tested the self-defense method she had never been able to say with a straight face. Although, she had always been trying it on her friends. This was a little more serious a situation.  
  
Draco began to play with the hem of her skirt. "Draco, I mean it. Let go of me now. You remember what happened the last time you messed with me," he visibly winced at that memory, "Plus, Snape is just in the other room. One scream and I could have him in here before you can say Castrated Slytherin."  
  
He laughed at that, but with a hint of uneasiness, Andrea noticed smiling. "If you in fact did get Snape in here though, do seriously think he'd be that quick to accuse me? There are certain things you have to realise if you want to get along in this school, love. One of them being, I am a Malfoy, I can do what I please. Another being that Snape loves Slytherins, especially me, above the rest. He would find some way to blame this on you," Draco preached.  
  
Andrea replied coolly, "Then England really is behind. Nowadays, when a woman is being sexually harassed, there is serious shit to pay and people are actually quicker to believe the victim. And I think I realise why you feel like you can do whatever you want. Because you are a spoiled brat whom no one has ever taught a lesson. Well, you know what, Draco ((dripping with sarcasm, absolutely drenched in sarcasm) I intend to."  
  
With that Andrea stomped hard on his foot then drove her elbow into his chest when he winced and leaned back a little. Quickly spinning out of her seat, she grabbed her wand and pointed it right at him.  
  
His face was twisted in pain, but he managed a weak chuckle when she aimed at him. "What are you gonna do? Curse me?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I can do more than just inflict pain," Andrea smiled wryly.  
  
She muttered some inaudible words and a streak of pink light shot from her wand.  
  
Smirking she picked up her bag, snatched her papers from the stunned Slytherin in front of her. She chuckled some more and headed towards the door.  
  
"What, exactly did that little trick do, assuming it did anything at all?" Draco sneered, thinking her spell failed.  
  
Andrea grinned maliciously and said, "Oh it did something alright. A certain something that could hurt your pretty boy image more than your balls, which I presume are still recovering from the last time you decided to dick around with me."  
  
Andrea laughed at her own pun. (AN. Get it? She mentioned kneeing him in the crotch, then "dick around". Get it now? Good)  
  
Draco glared but looked a little worried, no doubt wondering.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me Wilde?"  
  
Andrea just smiled and shrugged turning her back on him and walking away.  
  
She stopped just in the doorway and without turning around said, "By the way Draco, I thought you should know, your hair looks so..unnatural that white. I think you need a little more color in it."  
  
Giggling Andrea retreated down the hall and to her next class.  
  
AN: What did Andrea do to him??!? Find out later. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

AN: Alright, I know I should be writing more of the story, but I felt the need to revise, and let me tell you, it really needed it. I read over what I had and was mortified, I left out a really important detail about how she was ignoring Harry. I had it so one minute she was staying away from him and then the next she was all chummy-chummy with him. I didn't make a transition between that and I didn't explain anything. And I didn't like the last chapter. I like the revised version better, so here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
  
Andrea was in the Great Hall, munching away at an apple when Draco stormed in. Many people looked up when they heard his loud entrance, and those that hadn't, did so after they heard the gasps and laughter of their peers.  
  
The reason for their reaction not being his obvious rage, no that was normal. It was simple that most were shocked and not used to seeing Malfoy with magenta hair.  
  
Malfoy stalked over to where Andrea sat next to a laughing Ron, a choking Hermione and a stunned Harry. It was all Ron could do not to fall on the floor he was laughing so hysterically while Hermione tried to swallow the pumpkin juice she couldn't manage to get down from giggling so profusely. Harry was just astonished. She had apologized to him earlier, explaining that it was just a nervous reaction and she was still a little edgy about being close and touchy feely with people. He had asked her what she meant by "still" but she swiftly changed subject, giving him the distinct impression that she did not want to and would not elaborate.  
  
Andrea pretended to look innocent and naïve when Malfoy walked towards them, but her obviously poor acting skills prevented her farce from becoming even remotely believable.  
  
"You." Malfoy's face suddenly turned from angry and enraged, to blank and emotionless. "Come with me. We need to talk."  
  
Andrea didn't like this Draco. She knew what to expect and how to deal with the vengeful Draco but now, he was suddenly quiet, dark and mysterious. He wouldn't let his emotions be known. Andrea wasn't sure whether or not he was still angry with her or not. She hated to admit it, but Draco Malfoy was actually a threat now. She couldn't anticipate his next move, and that scared her.  
  
She decided to make him angry again, then at least she'd know where to go next.  
  
"Why ever do you need to speak with me, Dragon Boy, I mean, Draco?" Andrea asked sickeningly sweetly, in a blatantly sarcastic tone.  
  
"I think we both know exactly what I am talking about Ms. Wilde." Draco replied coolly, maintaining calm composure, much to Andrea's dismay.  
  
What is with the last name? What does he know? Andrea thought nervously as she eyed him suspiciously. He had a self assured 'I know something you don't know' look on his face that made Andie stand and follow him out of the Great Hall, all the while appearing to be confident and cocky while she felt like mush inside.  
  
Draco walked and walked until they reached a part of the castle that Andrea had briefly rushed through on her way back from that enchanting room she found earlier. Andie smiled a little to herself as she remembered that morning fondly. That was by far the coolest place in the castle and she intended to spend more time there.  
  
(A.N. I realized that I introduced her nickname in the first few chapters, and then I never followed up with it. So I have decided to make myself use it more for a little variation.)  
  
After a few moments she realized Malfoy had stopped and was staring at her intently.  
  
Andrea suddenly became very self-conscious. "What?" she asked defensively.  
  
He merely smiled and said, "Oh nothing really, I just was wondering what could possibly make you smile at a time like this."  
  
"And what sort of time is this?" Andrea retorted, hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, a time when I am most likely to hex you to hell and back unless you find a way to undo the gift you so graciously gave me," Draco said pointing at his magenta hair.  
  
(A.N. Sorry, I need a pause to laugh at that image. Draco with magenta hair. Hehehe. Well, if no one else out there finds it amusing, I do, and I write this for myself too. Hahaha, magenta. I really crack myself up sometimes. OK, time for bed, I will pick up here tomorrow. Ok, I am back. Time to type more when I should be listening to my weirdo teacher [though I love him anyway] about Homer and his iambic pentameter. I hate the Odyssey. Now where was I?..)  
  
"Oh my, I did that?" Andrea smirked.  
  
This one she had pulled before on a girl in her grade that had bitched her out about dating an older man. When people saw her with her blood thirsty lover, rumors started and some of the evil ones got jealous. This girl crossed the line with her brutal words and Andrea couldn't take it. So, the next morning Penny Wilkson woke up with a whole head of blue hair with white streaks in it where her beautiful natural blonde used to be.  
  
"Cut the bullshit please, Andie." Draco said coolly.  
  
"Alright, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Look, if you brought me out here expecting an apology, you are going to be greatly disappointed. Plus, I think pink is a good look for you," Andrea mocked.  
  
"It's not pink, it's magenta," Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sorry, my bad. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class that I am just dying to get to." Andrea turned to leave. She actually had a free period next and wanted to work on her laptop.  
  
When she got a few feet down the hall, she heard Malfoy call her back.  
  
"You know, the Gryffindor House, and about every other house for that matter, is in the other direction," he lectured.  
  
"Yes, I know that thank you very much. And how do you know where the Gryffindor House is?" Andrea questioned suspiciously.  
  
He smirked, "You're very welcome and I have my sources. Plus, I need to know what goes on in this school and to do that, I need to know where certain places are hidden."  
  
"Oh I see, you're one of those," Andrea smirked, knowing this would irritate him to no end.  
  
"What's that I am?" he glared.  
  
"A control freak." She stated simply.  
  
Draco crossed the distance between them and sneered down at her.  
  
"No one insults me like that. I am not any type of freak."  
  
Andrea started laughing really hard. Maybe it was his expression, maybe it was the magenta hair, or maybe it was what he just said, but she simply could not stop laughing.  
  
"Do you actually believe that?!?" she managed between fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
He looked offended and did not answer. He simply glared until she stopped laughing. When her incessant giggling finally subsided, he commanded sternly, "Undo the spell now, or I wont hesitate to make your life more unbearable than it already is. I know how messed up you really are. You put on a façade for everyone, trying to make them believe you are a happy, normal girl, but you aren't. You have issues, and I can make them a whole lot worse Andrea. I would not mess with me if I were you. Now turn my hair back to what it was before, or I will follow through with my threat."  
  
Andrea was rather unsettled by Draco's words. She could not figure out why he was so assured that he knew anything about her. And if he did know, how? There were too many questions Andrea had to find answers to so she pushed them aside for the moment and pretended not to be fazed in the least by him.  
  
Andrea pouted and said in a whiny voice, "Oh alright. But, can I at least make it a more natural shade? Maybe a nice light blonde? It could look really sexy if you.no, it would take a lot more than just that. Alright, back to that monotonous peroxide shade it is."  
  
He glared at her as she pointed her wand at his head and muttered the words to reverse the spell she so craftily altered to her own more colorful version that only she understood and knew. As he began to stalk away, trusting that she would not be stupid and unoriginal enough to repeat the now jaded trick, she called out to him, "oh and by the way, you were wrong about something you said before. If you were me, you would mess with you. You aren't afraid of a little challenge. And guess what, Draco, neither am I."  
  
With that she turned and headed in the direction she first set out in, towards the special little room she found earlier. When she reached the hallway where the entrance was she saw Ron staring curiously at the still painting of Odysseus' son.  
  
"Ron! Hey! What're you doing here?" Andrea called nervously. She couldn't figure out why, but for some reason, unknown beyond her subconscious, she didn't want him to find the secret room. She didn't want to share the little hideaway with him, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Ah, there you are Andie. I followed you and Malfoy down this way, but I think I took a wrong turn somewhere.I was worried about you."  
  
She hooked her arm in his and began to lead him away towards the main part of the castle. "Oh, well its nice of you to worry, but I am really all right. He just wanted to intimidate me."  
  
"Oh," he said absentmindedly, focusing on the painting he was slowly being pulled away from. "You know, that portrait doesn't move like the others? It's odd really, must be a muggle one.oof!"  
  
Andrea "accidentally" tripped him and he fell with a thump. She, however did not anticipate falling with him.  
  
AN: There, see? Isn't that one better? No? Oh well, I like it better. Night! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: Hellooooo! How is everyone enjoying his or her winter break and possible holidays? Well, I hope. I finally got off my ass and wrote more. Granted, the chapter I did write is short and rather pointless, but it is here nonetheless. I apologize in advance people.  
  
Oh, by the way, I changed her ex vampire boy toy's name from Vincent (blah) to Ephraim (not so blah). I decided I really liked that name. So why not give it to the homicidal ex boyfriend?  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
A much ruffled Ron and Andrea made their way to the common room. They got odd looks from some students because of their disheveled appearance but simply passed it off. Andrea apologized once again to Ron and went to retrieve her laptop from her locked (yes, locked. She is a little paranoid maybe, wouldn't you be though?) trunk. As she entered her room she heard a light tapping on the window and turned to see a very upset Stravenshalo at the window carrying a large bundle of stuff. She opened the window and he flew onto her bed dropping the large mass of mail, shaking leaves out of his feathers in the process, something for which Andrea was devoutly grateful, I'm sure.  
  
She stroked his feathers and gave him some food and water in his open cage. Then she jumped over to the bundle and began to rummage through it. Every week she sent Stravenshalo back to their old apartment, which she decided not to sell, and collect the mail. She taught him to weed out the junk mail and only keep the important stuff like the bills, letters, newspaper, and magazines. Needless to say, he was exhausted by these little treks across the Atlantic.  
  
Andrea separated them into piles. Phone and electric bills for the apartment in one, the Washington Posts in the other, and magazines such as Rolling Stone and Seventeen in the last pile. Andrea grabbed a newspaper and the two magazines and she went down into the common room where only a few people were lounging Andrea noticed with relief. She hated large crowds when she was trying to read.  
  
She settled into a big comfy chair near the fire and opened up the Post. There was an interesting article on Trent Lott and his racist comments. Oh, come on, no one can honestly say that was an honest mistake. He said almost the same thing thirty years ago. The guy is pro segregation. They can't possibly continue supporting him!  
  
She got too angry to continue reading that one and picked up her Rolling Stone. I'll read more later, she thought. Leafing through she only found some crappy wannabe punk bands and a scary article about Marylyn Manson. There was one interesting one on Eminem's new movie. Andrea made a mental note to rent that when she went back. She put that aside and grabbed the Seventeen magazine.  
  
Hopefully this has something better in it.  
  
Sure enough, there was a three page article on John "sex god" Mayer and his current whereabouts. As Andrea read, she was reminded of her friends back home. She remembered the John Mayer concert they went to together. When he bent down at one point to tie his shoe and most of the crowd was quiet they had all screamed in unison at the top of their lungs "TAKE IT OFF!!" Practically everyone heard them.  
  
Andrea chuckled lightly to herself at the memory.  
  
I miss them. I really do. I miss all the inside jokes, and nick names, and sexual innuendo. Hehee. I have to email them or something. I should do that now.oh shit, I have class. Oh well, later then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: See, I warned you, its shit. The next chapter will have Andrea's detention with Draco though! Ooh, that'll be fun. I am actually writing it now. I was in the middle of it when I posted this crap chapter and I promise it is better than this one. I have one question though, do you want me to give the chapters special names or do you, as the reader, honestly not give a shit? Because if you would really prefer the chapters to have spiffy special names then I can do that but if it doesn't matter that much then I wont bother and I will simply focus on the content of the story. All right, that's all. I will leave you with a quote. Cheerio!  
  
"Don't think, just pick up the phone and make it happen!!!!!!!" ---- X Files Movie, Agent Scully. That was the best part of the movie, besides the infamous kissing scene of course. Picture a pissed Scully being very authoritative and yelling this at two men behind a desk of a big building. It was great. I miss the better years of that show.the last few seasons were, well frankly, shite. I cannot quite call myself a fan of X Files, but a frequent viewer I was, when the show was still going that is. Anyway, I will get back to that chapter now. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A.N. Ok, hopefully better chapter here. Most of the feedback I got on my last one confirmed by fears, my writing is going downhill. Sure, that last chapter was a what I call a quickie, meaning a short quick chapter one writes that serves no real purpose, or little purpose at that, while experiencing severe writers block or simply lack of any inspiration to write to satisfy readers. The only problem is that quickies usually don't in fact satisfy readers at all, that and one quickie can often lead to another and another until one's writing standard has decreased severely. Being a reader, I realise that readers want content, good content, and proper grammar (maybe that's just me) and nice spaced out lines. Only I sometimes.. well... often slip up on my grammar and I am sometimes forced to use quickies. Sigh, oh well. Here is a real chapter (I hope) and not another quickie, so try to enjoy, even though my writing has clearly tanked.  
  
PumpkinPie: Heehe, Cheez Whiz! My dog loves cheez whiz. We give it to her when we want her to swallow pills. We hide the pill in cheez whiz and even if she knew the pill were there she wouldn't care. CHEEZ WHIZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Andrea went through the rest of her classes taking as many notes as possible with her mind continually drifting back to her friends back home, or lack there of.  
  
She finally got her mind off the subject at dinner when she met up with Harry, Hermione and Ron and they got into a heated discussion about whether the Chudley Cannons had a more devoted audience than the Racing Razors. It was 8:54 when their argument finally concluded, all four of them agreeing that both teams had equally, or almost equally devoted fans. They had migrated from the Great Hall fifty minutes ago and were now relaxing in the Gryffindor common room. Andrea absently glanced at the clock and casually looked away again. Realization struck her and her eyes flew back to the clock to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
"Oh shit! I have detention with Malfoy in the dungeons in 5 minutes!" Andrea cried, her voice dripping with disgust as she pronounced Draco's name.  
  
She scrambled up from her comfortable position on the couch next to Harry and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Detention with Malfoy? Ooh, that's tough luck. Sorry Andie, good luck with that," Ron sympathized.  
  
Harry looked upset. "I don't like this. I don't trust Draco with you. Have you noticed how he is acting with you? I have a bad feeling about this. I am worried about you being alone with him in the dungeons," he voiced his worries.  
  
Andrea was about to assuage his fears when Hermione did it for her, "Oh, don't be silly Harry. Andrea will be fine. She has proven to us, and the rest of the school, on more than one occasion that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She will be fine, wont you Andie?"  
  
Andie nodded and voiced a quick "see you later" while dashing out of the portrait hole.  
  
She arrived panting in the potions classroom three minutes late due to the delay caused when the a wall suddenly decided to get in her way (AN: don't you hate it when they do that?). Malfoy glanced up at her from the Snape's desk and looked back down at the paper he was holding, shaking his head and 'tisk'- ing.  
  
"You're late Ms. Wilde," he scolded while making a mark on the scroll.  
  
"Yea, I know. Thank you for that stunning observation, Captain Obvious!" Andrea threw back sarcastically.  
  
"That's not a very smart way to teach your detention proctor Andrea. If I believed that you were acting inappropriately and were deserving of another detention, I could go right ahead and give you one," Draco said.  
  
Andrea let out a sound of frustration and said hastily, "Fine, just tell me what I am supposed to be doing and let me get this over with."  
  
"Well, Snape decided that cleaning the closet is pointless since it is still the beginning of the term and it really hasn't had much opportunity to get unorganized. Instead you will be assisting me in grading some first year papers on the Great Migration of gremlins. Here, take a seat and get started on these," he indicated to an empty chair beside him and a large stack of scrolls.  
  
Andrea sighed and plopped down in the seat letting her bag drop beside her. She picked up the first one and got started grading the paper. There was an evaluation sheet that told her what was expected in the essays and how many points to award for certain qualities. After about three of them Andrea let out a loud frustrated noise and threw the quill down. Draco looked up at her from his paper questioningly.  
  
"I simply cannot work with that.. instrument," she pointed at the quill, " I need a real pen to make any commentary on these."  
  
She grabbed a red pen from her bag and resumed her grading. Draco watched her working with the pen for a while, interested in how this "pen" could be so much better and easier to use than a quill. The ink was dry. how odd..  
  
"Do you really not trust me to grade some simple essay on gremlins? Or perhaps you are simply astounded my the modern miracle known as the Bic Pen?" Andrea asked tearing her eyes away from the captivating words scribbled on the parchment by a Brenda Rudinich (pronounced Roo-di-nick).  
  
"I was just wondering how a muggle instrument could possibly work better, or even as well as one of our own," Draco responded coolly.  
  
Andrea decided to ignore that comment and instead asked him, "Draco, why are you here?"  
  
He looked at her as if the answer was completely obvious and replied, "Well, I am here to make sure you fulfill your detention properly."  
  
"No, you know what I mean. Why did you even offer to proctor me? I'm sure you have better things to do.. actually, it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't, but still."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes slightly but answered anyway, "I have to get bonus points someway don't I?"  
  
Andrea looked skeptical. "So that's it? That's the only reason you offered? To maintain your valued position as teacher's pet?"  
  
"Well, yes. Snape is the only teacher that doesn't drool over that mudblood, Granger and I would like to keep it that way. Though I really doubt he would stoop so low and be drawn into her kiss up ways," he snickered.  
  
Andrea rolled her eyes, "What exactly do you have against muggle-borns, Draco? Is it just a prejudice you have because your daddy told you to, or maybe it's rooted from some insecurity. Maybe deep down you realise that we are all muggle-borns to some extent. I mean, even in such an inbred family as your own, there must have been a point in history where a muggle entered the family line. Not to mention, didn't we all originate from muggles? It would be like people hating apes even though we have proof that we all began as apes and merely evolved. The same sort of theory can be applied to muggles and magic peoples."  
  
"So, you're saying that we are like the human that evolved from apes and the muggles are like apes?" Draco questioned smirking.  
  
"Yes. Wait, no! That is not what I meant at all and you know it Malfoy. You probably feel threatened by me and have to make some half assed joke to cover that up, well I wont let you. You are going to explain what the hell you think is so wrong with non-magic people!"  
  
Draco's smirk faded and he finally became serious, "Fine, you really want to hear my side? Not just make assumptions, but really listen to my argument?" Andrea nodded her head in response, "The problem I have with muggles is not merely the fact that they are less superior to us," Andrea was about to cut in but he held up his hand in a gesture to stop her, "let me finish. I have no problem with other less superior beings," he had an urge to say 'such as women' and really piss her off but decided against it because he wanted to avoid possible injury and he really wanted to actually explain his reasoning to her, not many people actually ask why he has a problem with muggles, they simply assumed and blamed it on his death eater father, " but I do have a problem with inferior beings who, in their growing numbers, forced us into secrecy and made us hide our world. Why should we be forced to keep our world a secret from them? To prevent a war that we would most likely win? We should not have to hide from them and constantly be afraid of them discovering us."  
  
Andrea looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments before she spoke, "Be that as it may Draco, we don't hide from them out of fear, we do so to protect them. After all, being the "inferior beings" as you refer to them, if they got hold of some magic, it could end tragically. They were not made to handle magic, and if they were exposed to in constantly and tried to use some themselves, they could become destructive to themselves, and possibly the rest of the world. But you do make a good argument Draco, and I can't overlook that."  
  
Andrea couldn't help but smile as Malfoy's steady expression faltered for a few moments from the surprise of getting something suspiciously like a compliment from her.  
  
As he regained his calm composure he said, "As do you, Andrea, as do you."  
  
He was about to say something else when Andrea cut him off and said, "And another thing, how can you be so certain that muggles are inferior. They have discovered their own ways of doing things without magic. Some of their inventions are simply brilliant. Not to mention they have come up with better ways to communicate than by owl. Although that thing with the fireplace is pretty awesome, I have to admit. I walked into the Gryffindor common room one day and this girl was talking to a floating head in the fireplace. I screamed and nearly tripped on the couch. Everyone in the room thought I was a complete moron and some seventh year had to take me aside and explain the whole communication process through the fireplace. It was really embarrassing."  
  
Draco laughed at her anecdote as she continued chattering away as if they had been friends for a while now. As he watched her lips move in a rapid pace, he remembered the kiss. It had been nice actually. Not only did he enjoy the power rush he felt at making her panic, he actually liked kissing her. It left a nice sensation on his lips and a sweet taste in his mouth. He thought fondly back on every encounter he had with Andrea. Sure, most of the time he had acted like a complete prick, but he actually liked making her squirm. Draco realized that the way to her heart was not to frustrate and scare her and prove his power over her but he couldn't help it. And he didn't think he even wanted her affection anyway. He didn't think...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: More of her detention next chapter, and some other good stuff. Think sneaking around the castle. Well, not so much..er...I don't know. I haven't finished writing it yet. But I am going to give you a little sample of what's to come. Enjoy!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
"..not even involving that git,"  
  
Who is "that git" and who is saying this captivating piece of a statement? Find out next time!  
  
Ok, I will admit, that was low, even for me. Sorry. Bye! 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

AN: Damn it, I am really getting good at the short pointless chapters aren't I? Well, here is another one. It has some Draco analyzing in it though!  
  
And to my oh-so-very Jolly Rancher, stroke away my friend! Er..that sounds wrong, doesn't it? Um..anyway, onto the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Andrea hadn't really noticed her detention was long since over until Harry and Ron came in and found her idly chatting with Draco. He saw them enter first and immediately put on a stern, cold face.  
  
This was a drastic change from the content, laid back, and almost happy expression he had been sporting for well over and hour now. At first Andrea thought it was something she said but then she heard a familiar voice behind her and realized the reason for his sudden change in demeanor. She turned around to confirm her beliefs.  
  
Harry and Ron were standing there, arms crossed, a questioning look accompanying Harry's face, an angry one on Ron's.  
  
"Oh hey guys! What're you doing here?" Andrea asked, hoping her voice didn't betray her and expose her uneasiness.  
  
Harry responded calmly, though there was obvious irritation and a hint of accusation in his voice, "Well, when you hadn't come back a half an hour after your detention ended we got a little worried and frankly I don't trust Malfoy enough not to assume the worst when he's involved."  
  
Ron added, "Not to mention with all the history we have had here, it would not surprise me if something else happened, not even involving that git," he indicated to Malfoy.  
  
Him and Harry exchanged knowing looks. Ever since first year they had been in one dangerous situation after another. Usually they had something to do with the infamous Lord Voldemort, but that was not necessarily the only reason for trouble.  
  
Andrea looked towards the clock on the wall behind her. She had been so wrapped up in grading those papers and talking with Draco that she hadn't given the time a second thought.  
  
"Oh, hmm. I guess I was too busy laughing at how these first years bullshit their way through an essay to notice it was past time to leave. You should really read some of these, their writing and lack of any proper grammar is simply laughable. See, like this line. This kid said."  
  
She was cut off by Draco who started gathering the parchments and said, "You may leave now Wilde. Report back here tomorrow, same time."  
  
Andrea just looked at him for a few seconds before slowly gathering up her stuff.  
  
"Sometime this night would be nice Wilde. I have to lock up the room once you leave and I would really like to get to bed soon. Your incessant ramblings really tired me," Draco drawled.  
  
Humph-ing, Andrea stood and briskly exited the room, Harry and Ron on her heels. When they were down the hall away Harry turned to her and asked, "So how did it go? Malfoy wasn't a complete git was he?"  
  
Ron looked at Andrea's face closely. He had noticed something between her and Malfoy before either had noticed their presence. Draco had actually been smiling, not smirking or scowling, but smiling. Granted, it was a very subtle smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
Andrea looked almost wistful, "Well, he was fine until the very end. He was actually civil and a good conversationalist. We had some very interesting discussions. Though when you two came in it was like he remembered that he was supposed to hate me, or something, and he turned to ice again. I don't get boys. You all are so hard to read sometimes (AN: that's why I write. So I can shape their personalities however I want and get into their heads. So I can understand some boys. Maybe they are just too inferior to understand. I mean, clearly women are the better of the species (). And then, other times, you are painfully obvious."  
  
"Or maybe, just maybe, we aren't all the same and cant be generalized as such," Ron said sarcastically, a hint of anger in his tones.  
  
Andrea laughed, "Or that. So, do either of you know how to get into the kitchen? I am starving, plus I always like a glass of ice water beside my bed at night and I can't help but notice the lack of and ice machine in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
As the three made their way to the well hidden kitchens that Hermione had so skillfully discovered in their forth year. Andrea was shocked when Ron tickled the portrait of a big green pear and it actually squirmed, as if it was really ticklish.  
  
"Will the wonders never cease?" Andrea thought to out loud.  
  
"Probably not," Ron answered her, though the question was rhetoric.  
  
"Yea, I don't think its possible to get bored in the wizarding world. I mean there are so many strange occurrences everyday. It would be hard not to be amazed at least once in a while," Harry added.  
  
"How do you live a normal life living in a world that keeps you on your toes all the time?"  
  
"Oh, its not as hard as it may seem. And we aren't always on our toes, as you put it. There are just little surprises here and there, Ron said while yanking on a door handle that appeared.  
  
"Hmm. Where's Hermione by the way?" asked Andrea suddenly realizing that her only female companion thus far was absent. The three always seemed to be together so it was a natural response to assume Hermione had been there all along. Although, once she thought about it, Hermione is never really the type to fade into the background or stay quiet. She was a very outgoing and confident person. Andrea looked up to her in many ways and enjoyed confiding some things to her. Small, somewhat trivial things, when compared to others she could discuss, but still worth talking about. You had to build trust and a good friendship somehow, right?  
  
"Oh, Hermione told us we were being ridiculous to worry about you, that you were probably fine, could take care of yourself and most likely went to do a little extra studying in the library. After dispelling that theory, seeing as how she is the only one who wants to spend a Saturday night in the library, she argued you probably wanted some alone time. So she stayed behind claiming she could not condone such repressive behavior and we should really give you some space." Ron explained.  
  
He stepped aside to reveal an open doorway disclosing a vast kitchen. As they stepped inside Andrea noticed there were four long tables that she supposed stood directly below the four house tables in the Great Hall.  
  
A bunch of little house elves were still wandering around, despite the time. She had never seen house elves like these. Before they had noticed Harry, Ron and Andrea, they had looked quite happy and content. They were talking and just merely lounging about. Andrea didn't know house elves could be this laid back. They were always so nervous and tense around wizards and witches. She thought trying to make them relax was a lost cause.  
  
"Once again, I stand corrected." She said aloud.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking away from the crowd of house elves that had come towards them. Seems he had been searching for someone in particular.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Harry?" Andrea asked  
  
"Hmm?" he replied, his attention again turned back to the group of house elves.  
  
"What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"More like who," Ron answered.  
  
"Dobby and Winky. They are two friends of mine that work at Hogwarts," Harry answered, turning to her, "though it looks like they aren't here now."  
  
One of the house elves explained that Dobby was asked to run and errand for Professor Dumbledore and Winky was resting.  
  
Andrea asked the elf kindly if she could just get some snacks to eat. A few eagerly asked her what she wanted, that they would make it right away, and though Andrea insisted on doing it herself, they would not allow it. She sat down and talked with a few of them while Harry and Ron quizzed one of them on the current status of Dobby and Winky.  
  
Author's Note: I have a question, to make sure all my facts are straight, Dobby and Winky did turn up in the Hogwarts kitchen in boom four right? I looked it up in my friend's copy and thought I read that, but seeing as how it was about three in the morning, I could have imagined some of it. If I am wrong, please correct me. Thanks. Happy New Year! Hopefully this one will be better, eh? You know, its funny, that's what I said after 2001, but it didn't get that much better. I mean, with all the sniper attacks and the war and George W. still in office, what a shit year. Ok I will stop being depressing. Cheerio! ( see, the cheeriness? 


	21. Chapter Twenty

AN: I am BACK!!! I know, I know. I took a looooooooooong break. I had extreme writers block on this story and started two others while recovering from that. But finally I have more. This chapter is short but I am posting two at the same time so it is like one big one! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Just then, a handful of house elves brought a few small turkey sandwiches and cookies for them from the other room. Andrea was relieved to have normal food for the first time since she'd been there. She accepted the sandwiches with a quick 'Thanks', before she began to wolf down her meal. She made various small noises of contentment between the bites of the sandwiches as . Harry and Ron looked on as though she were insane.  
  
"I don't understand why you love this food so much. You simply won't eat anything else served here obviously. I mean," He picked up a sandwich, leafing through it's contents as if to help prove his point, "this doesn't even have and special spices or sauce on it. It's just turkey, lettuce and tomato," Ron said. He picked at the sandwiches in disgust as he half watched her gobble down one more sandwich.  
  
"I can't stand all that stupid shit you put on your food," She wiped a small piece of lettuce that lingered on her lips as she finished. She was quite full now, and was content. "Half of those meats I haven't even heard of before. A turkey sandwich something nice, normal, enjoyably and plain. This is the kind of food that I can never tire of - American......."  
  
Andrea stopped in mid-sentence too late. She tried as hard as possible to avoid all conversation about her home. Harry took her hand in his affectionately before speaking, "Did your mum make you a lot of those?"  
  
  
  
Andrea looked up into his eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah...The ones that she mad were the best. I only liked my mom's turkey sandwich though. She never put anything special on them or fancied them up, but they were perfect." She sighed slightly at the fond memory of her past.  
  
She pulled her hand away slowly. Harry and Ron each took a sandwich and ate it to be polite - the house elves did go out of their way to make them after all.  
  
They all got up to leave, and thanked the elves graciously for the food. Th house elves bowed humbly in response as the three companions made their way out of the kitchen. They all walked slowly back to they Gryffindor house in silence. They reached the fat lady, and Harry gave the password. They all entered the common room one by one, stopping by the couch near the dwindling fire. Hermione lay sleeping on the couch, her head cradled in the palm of her hand that rested on the arm of the chair. Apparently she had been more worried than she had let on. Ron walked to the couch, and pulled her arm around his neck before gently lifting her up in his arms.  
  
Wordlessly, Andrea led him and the sleeping Hermione up the girls dormitories.  
  
Ron carefully laid her down on her bed. He reached for the blankets and the end of her bed, and covered her, patting her head reassuringly. Then he turned to Andrea and hugged her. Andrea hugged him back, pleased by the friendly show of affection. Ron turned, and with a small wave, left the dark room to be greeted by Harry at the door. Andrea trailed him to the door, and closed it behind them. Andrea flung herself on the bed and let out a huge sigh. She felt drained. She stood up once more reluctantly, and began to strip down to her undergarments. She climbed into bed once more, pulling her sheet over herself and falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.  
  
Author's Note: JESUS! That was shorter than even I thought! I write it all in one document so when I cut out chapters I never really know how short they are on their own. This one is ridiculously short. Oh well. There's another one. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Author's Note: OK, here's another one and this one actually has something interesting in it. The last one was just to warm up almost after a LONG ass writers block. It's like if you haven't exercised in a while and need to start out slow and work up to the harder stuff. And also, someone asked about all those author's notes I had up. I deleted them, or most of them because they were cluttering it and I thought they annoyed people. If you look at the little chapters thingie, it would say like 26 chapters and 5 of them were author's notes. I felt I was misleading people. Sorry if anyone liked them, but they are irreplaceable; meaning I deleted them from my hard- drive. I hate clutter. must cleanse computer of crap!!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
  
  
Andrea slept until 1 pm the next day, when she felt Hermione shake her awake violently. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all standing over her, seemingly upset and worried by her delayed rising. Andrea glanced at the wizard's clock on the wall before yawning and stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"Geezus, what's the big deal?" She turned from one to the other, slightly amused that they all wore the same expression. "You all look so worried. Haven't you ever slept in before?" she questioned sitting up.  
  
"Andie, we've been trying to wake you up since noon. You weren't responding at all. We thought you were..." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "...that something bad happened," Hermione explained quietly.  
  
Andrea felt annoyed at being disturbed from her slumber, and tried to remember what she had been dreaming of. She could only recapture bits and pieces of it though. It was a nightmare, a terrible, frightening dream. Andrea remembered that Ephraim had been in it. She shuddered at the thought. Her mother had been calling for her to come to her and help her, but the rest Andrea could not piece together. Damn, she knew that it had been important.  
  
Andrea laughed a little, "Oh, yeah. I've always been a heavy sleeper, you should know that. One time I slept through an ambulance right outside my open window. It's insane!"  
  
Ron stared at her. He didn't look convinced, "Maybe. But this was eerie, Andie! It wasn't your typical."  
  
He would have continued but Andrea - who had decided she no longer wanted to discuss it - pushed the covers away from her body and stood up right at that moment revealing her clad in nothing but her undergarments.  
  
Needless to say both boys were stunned beyond words and could do nothing more than gawk. Hermione was quite stunned at Andrea's openness as well, and was also left speechless. Andrea stretched and yawned, smirking at them.  
  
"Andie!" Harry exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"If you really didn't want to see it, you would not have come into the girl's dormitories, now would you?" she began to strut over to her closet casually, but stopped short of it and turned around again. She couldn't help but be amused by the boys' gaze following her. She added jokingly to them, "and don't pretend you don't like it. I know you want me."  
  
Hermione finally sobered up and reprimanded the boys for staring. She then proceeded to instruct them to turn around.  
  
"Oh, no need Hermione. You all have to realize that I am very open around my friends. And you are my friends, or at least I think you are," She gave them a small smile while they nodded that they were in fact her friend's (Harry's nod a little more vigorous than the other two). She continued, "I mean, the human body is a beautiful thing, why should one guard it so religiously from the gaze of even those closest to them?"  
  
"That's actually a good point," Hermione agreed, withdrawing a surprised look from Ron and Harry. She stepped back and looked at them, slightly annoyed. "What? You all act like I am a huge prude or something!"  
  
"Um, Mione, you are," Harry said smiling. He gave a little laugh as she glared at him.  
  
Hermione picked up one of Andrea's slipper and threw it at him. Harry winced in pain as the slipper that Hermione had thrown hit his scar.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, rushing to his side, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit your scar. Are you alright?" Ron looked over worriedly, and also went to his friend's side as Andrea cautiously strode closer to him, but still remained a few feet away.  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault Hermione. It's stinging..." He broke off, wincing and rubbing his scar. "...that only happens when Voldemort is around."  
  
Andrea visibly paled and frantically searched the room as if expecting him to appear right there. She slowly backed up against the closet door and looked out the window, searching for a distraction. In a moment that passed so quickly that Andrea debated whether it had even happened she saw the translucent green outline of a Dark Mark hovering over the forbidden forest. As suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared and Andrea was left shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide and staring at the spot where she thought she saw it.  
  
Maybe I just imagined it...?  
  
She quickly dismissed that idea though. It was too coincidental. Harry's scar hurting, the Dark Mark, her, Hogwarts. Voldemort was bound to try something with this dangerous combination.  
  
Why haven't I thought of this before? He will probably try to use me to get to Harry, and maybe even Dumbledore. Well he won't be able to. I will resist and defy him even if it kills me. He has no power over me. My will is as strong as his and my kingdom as great. (AN. Sorry I simply could not resist putting that in. I saw the Labyrinth again last night) She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by another voice in her head.  
  
Are you sure about that?  
  
Andrea decided to ignore the logical part of her brain and turned her attention back to her friends whom she realized were staring at her. How long had she been thinking to herself?  
  
"Andie...you look terrified," Hermione exclaimed, tilting her head to get a better look at Andrea's pale face.  
  
"It's alright," Harry reassured walking over to her and reaching out to touch her on the shoulder. Andrea involuntarily flinched away from his hand. Harry drew back his hand, slightly offended but mostly embarrassed. He pretended as though it didn't bother him, though. "It happens often, and it may not mean anything at all....Plus, even if Vol...I'm sorry...I mean You-Know-Who were to come here, I am sure me, Ron and Hermione could defeat him again. There's no need to worry." He didn't try to touch her again, just offered a reassuring smile.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't." Andrea stated quietly.  
  
Harry looked at her, slightly perplexed. "Don't what?"  
  
"Don't call him You-Know-Who. Call him by his name. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of people fearing his name."  
  
Harry smiled at her again, relief spreading across his (A.N. BEAUTIFUL) features. "Oh, alright. I wasn't sure if you were comfortable with people calling him Voldemort or not."  
  
"No."  
  
All three of them stared at her, confusion written over their faces, "No?"  
  
"Not Voldemort. Thomas. Call him by is real name - Thomas Riddle. Or better yet, just Tom or Riddle. I say, belittle him as much as possible. Tommy Boy might piss him off...," Andrea smiled at the thought of how Voldemort might react to the nickname she had chosen for him.  
  
Then she fell into a fit of hysterics, which was only heightened when she realized she was still in her bra and underwear. The others were soon laughing along with her, though they didn't know why.  
  
Finally, when the laughing had subsided, the four stood there trying to catch their breath.  
  
"So, who's going to help me decide what to wear today?" She tried to change the subject as fast as possible.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, that was short too, but still longer than the last. Still warming up. I would also like to give much much much credit to my wonderful editor Charlotte (aka Miya Tomori). She has no problems with critiquing whenever she sees fit. Thanks a bunch baberz! 


	23. A Design for Life

Author's Note:  
  
Heeellooooo everybody!!!!!  
  
What a joyous day..er..night it is indeed! Alright, so here's the deal. I just got four reviews from a very cool British person (that means she has an awesome accent) who also apparently has decent taste in music too (she has a Manic quote on her profile!!! Yippee!!!) and her reviews cheered me up a lot. You see I went insane yesterday. I think a lot of angst and crap had been building up for a while and I just let it all out in one giant tantrum. Anyway, while I was calming down, I had a lot of time in my room to write and I got a bout of inspiration and I wrote tons more of my story. I finally know how I am going to end it and I am almost done too! And I would update, but, you see I need to send it all to my editor first and then I can update. And my editor got stuck in New York because she was there with a friend this weekend and then the blizzard happened, so expect some chapters to be up within the next few days. Damn, this blizzard is intense. I mean, it snowed all day yesterday and all last night. It stopped this afternoon I believe. I shoveled for two hours yesterday morning, and then it got covered with snow again, so we had to shovel everything all over again this morning. Not to mention I had to shovel a path for my dog outside her dog door because she is afraid of the snow and doesn't like to be out there alone. Did I mention my dog is a rottweiler? I swear, she is the biggest baby in the family. I am tougher than she is. Man, I don't remember this much snow in Washington DC since the blizzard of '96. I don't even remember it being this much. But apparently, our three feet is nothing compared to the 2 meters they get up in Norway!!! Can you believe it? Wow, I have complete and utter respect for anyone who can survive, not to mention, stand such conditions. I think I would die. All that shoveling; the thought brings tears to my eyes. Anyway, thank you all loyal readers!  
  
P.S. I am so excited! Guess why? Ok, well I'll tell you. I was talking to a very good friend of mine in Norway and she said that our blizzard was on their news! Specifically, (cause this baby hit a lot of states) Washington DC was in the Norwegian news!!!! It's good to know our blizzard (I think I am going to name it Oden) is internationally renowned. 


	24. Can Music Save Your Mortal Soul?

Hey all readers!  
  
Editor is in the process of editing, go figure, so the chapters should be up after this weekend, sometime next week. As it turns out, I finally have school again. We were out of school the entire week and then they decide to bring up back for Friday. It isn't even a full day; we have a late arrival. And, my advisor called me to tell me that while I was in the middle of watching The Princess Bride, which pissed me off severely because I don't like her as it is then she calls during one of the best scenes (actually, the whole is movie is the best scene) and tells me I have school, despite what the county schools are doing. Bleh.  
  
Anyway, I had a point.though I can't remember it. Oh yes, chapters will be up as soon as I can go over my editor's changes and make finishing touches.  
  
Oh, and a lot of people have mentioned that electronics don't work in Hogwarts. I am, in fact, aware of that but I worked my way around that making up some bull about how she found a spell that clears the atmosphere of any disrupting magic and withdraws power from it or something. I realize that the whole thing with the computer was unnecessary, but I don't want to think about going away for nine months without any access to a computer or the Internet or the outside world. Honestly, would you not shoot yourself in the foot if you were stuck like that? And with NOTHING to do on weekends except homework and when you're older, some little town with a candy shop and a bar. Not even a good bar. No movies, no concerts, no clubs. Hey, the school barely even has any dances. I don't think I would survive in the Potter-verse. I am too dependent on my current lifestyle and all of its technologies. So, there. Andrea can have electronics in Hogwarts. Do you think portable cd players count as electronics? I suppose so, but they do run on batteries..  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~~~~~Bee~~~~~  
  
P.S. Opal, you are "that British girl". I envy your accent. My father has a South African accent, which sounds somewhat like a British one because after all the British did colonize South Africa, but of course, he has not passed any of it on to me. Oh well, life goes on. And on. And on, and on.. (hehe, that reminds me of that GC song, Moving On..oh dear, I am obsessed aren't I?)  
  
P.P.S. Thanks Lanen, Perks is a great book. One of my favorites :0)  
  
P.P.P.S. (damn these p's) GCPunkPrincess: She's a husky and pitbull mix?? LMAO!! Oh, that's classic. When I think of huskies, I picture them in snow. Haha. Our poor pups, what would they do without us? I just pity people who have small white fluffy dogs because (a) they sink right into the snow and cant climb back out and (b) they blend in. It might be weeks before they are found. Haha.  
  
And one more thing:  
  
GC ALL THE WAY BABY!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Two

Author's Note: FINALLY I DELIVER! I know, you must all want to kill me but sit came up and the delivery and editing and then rewriting became delayed. However, it is finally here, so enjoy!  
  
Before you do though, I would like you all t acknowledge my WONDERFUL editor, Charlotte. Thank you :0)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Once Andrea had gotten dressed and washed her face, they all left through the portrait hole of the common room and went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Andrea was shocked to see that the lunch was something oddly familiar -- turkey sandwiches. There was cheese and some sort of an herb sauce dripped over its contents, but it was more or less what she had eaten the previous night on her escapade to the kitchen. Sighing contently, Andrea plopped down into a seat and reached for a sandwich on one of the many plates before she began to munch on it happily.  
  
After lunch the three ran up to their rooms to grab their sweaters and books, and made their way back to the front hall. The weather was getting cooler as the days slowly turned into winter.  
  
They spent the remainder of the afternoon out on the grounds near the lake, doing their homework and talking together.  
  
By the time dinner rolled around, they were hungry again and practically sprinted back up to the castle. Since Hermione, Ron, and Harry were starving and Andrea was still full from lunch, she offered to take their books up to the common room for them.  
  
They felt guilty at first, and protested, saying that they'd accompany her back to the dorms. She assured them she needed to get something from her room anyway, and that she would be fine by herself.  
  
Andrea made her way to the Gryffindor house, and gave the fat lady the password. Andrea stepped into the empty common room and dumped all their books on a table. She found her way to her room and pulled on a Something Corporate T-shirt and a black hoodie. Andrea set out once more in the direction of the Great Hall, but stopped in her tracks, thinking. She turned on her heel deciding that she needed some time alone, to reflect.  
  
She picked her way to the secret room she found the other day, careful not to be seen. Giving the password to the painted picture, Andrea stepped through the portrait hole and waited until it swung shut behind her before she let out a long sigh of relief and breathed in the sweet aromatic musty scent of the aged books emitting from the shelves.  
  
Andrea walked over to the bedroom, smiling at the homey feel of the entire room. She stepped towards the bed and flopped down on it, rolling over and burying her face into the soft fabric of the comforter, basking in the warming smell of the old blanket.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" a voice cried, outraged by her unwanted presence. Andrea hadn't heard the person enter the room.  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, cliffy! Who is it?? I wonder..actually, no I don't. Because I know who it is and you don't, haha. Damn, now that silly voice of reason in my head is telling me to stop taunting the readers. Stupid conscious, I thought I got rid of you for good...  
  
Anyway, I have the other new chapters ready to post, but I wont and you will have to wait even LONGER unless you review. Now. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Three

Author's Note: Ok! I think I got enough reviews to add more. I was getting anxious to put the next chapter (MY FAVORITE) up because it is, well, my favorite. I decided 5 was enough reviews to go on. But for this chapter I demand ten reviews! Those are my terms, accept them or pay the consequences....mwahahaha ::smirks evilly:: I just have one thing to say about this chapter though....DETAILED.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
And more thanks must go out to my editor, my Bubblegum :0) You are the bestest.  
Chapter Twenty Three  
Andrea shot off the bed in surprise and spun to see who the intruder was. Her surprise only skyrocketed when she turned to discover who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy!" she countered, angry beyond comprehension that someone like him knew of her secret quarters and dared question her presence in them.  
  
"How did you know about this place?" he demanded, moving towards her, the traces of confusion almost completely shrouded by the intense anger radiating off him.  
  
"'How did I know about it'!!! What do you mean, 'how do I know about it'?? These are my secret rooms. I found them. How do you know about them??" Andrea cried, even angrier at his questioning tone.  
  
Malfoy nearly lunged at her as he screamed, "Your rooms!? Your rooms!? If anything, these rooms are mine. I discovered them WAY before you did!"  
  
"No way! I can't believe this! I finally find a place where I can get away from everyone, and you're here!" Andrea exclaimed, nearly on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what can you need possibly need to get away from. You've got the Dream Team around you 24/7. Oh...never mind. I see your point. I'd kill myself if I were you."  
  
Andrea glared, "Listen, since you don't even have any friends to get away from once in while, why don't you just surrender the rooms to me and go on with your lonely, freakish existence."  
  
Draco decided to ignore the last part of her comment and instead, knowing he'd touched on a sensitive topic for her, said, "Oh right, I forgot about the whole cutting/self mutilation bit. How's that going for you by the way? I mean, you call me a freak, and I'm not the one hurting myself."  
  
"You hurt yourself whenever you open your mouth, asshole. It's inevitable for you," Andrea spat halfheartedly.  
  
He's right, she thought to herself, I am a freak.  
  
Seeing he struck a nerve Draco stepped toward Andrea forebodingly.  
  
"What's so wrong with your life that makes you want to slice open your own flesh Andrea? What big secret are you keeping from even your closest friends? It has something to do with your father, Wilde, I know that much. That isn't even his name is it? C'mon Andrea, tell me, am I getting warmer? I can tell by your near panicked expression that I am on the right track. So tell me Wilde, what is so completely shameful about daddy that even the teachers agreed to hide his relation to you?" Draco taunted relentlessly, taking a step closer with every jeer.  
  
Draco stopped moving towards Andrea inches from her face, sneering down at her. Tears were streaking down her face as Andrea attempted to suppress her sobs.  
  
"Is he a muggle, Andie? Is that why you wont use his name? You don't want to be associated with him? Don't want to be seen for what you are, a dirty, filthy, disgusting mudblood?........."  
  
He was cut off by the slap of Andrea's hand connecting with his face. It snapped, breaking his speech, and leaving them in silence.  
  
Draco was stunned for a moment, but regained his composure in time to grab her wrist before her hand met its target a second time. "No..." He said, fighting off her hand.  
  
"Damn you!" She tried to hit him again with her free hand but he quickly grasped that wrist too.  
  
They both stood there for a moment, faces inches apart, glaring each other in the eye. Andrea fought her best to keep a hard, cold gaze, but found it difficult to accomplish with blurred vision and tears brimming over her eyelids. Finally she gave up and lowered her head, ashamed that she allowed him to see her break down like that to begin with, no matter how callous his remarks had been.  
  
After a few moments Andrea felt his grip on her wrists slacken and she raised her head to meet his gaze. She was taken aback to see that his expression was no longer one of hate and disgust, but of sympathy and regret. His eyes were soft and apologetic. Andrea's composure softened after seeing his change of demeanor. They gazed into each other's eyes searchingly, each quietly begging the other for something.  
  
Draco lowered his head and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. Andrea tensed against his lips for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss and responded lightly.  
  
He gently begged entrance to her mouth as he coaxed her lips apart with his tongue. Andrea happily complied and parted her lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently massaged her tongue with his. After a moment Andrea responded and deepened the kiss. Draco dropped her wrists as his hands redirected and snaked around her waist to hold her closer to him. Andrea's hands found their way around his neck and pulled his head down further to intensify the kiss even more.  
  
The two continued on like that for a while, tongue's dancing in their fused mouths, hands grasping at each other desperately, keeping the other from escaping.  
  
Mouths still interlocked, Draco slowly pushed Andrea towards the bed. When they reached their destination, he gently pressed her back into the soft mattress and climbed onto the bed in a reclining position half on top of her, never once breaking the kiss.  
  
Andrea moaned contentedly as he pressed his body into hers, bathing her in his body heat.  
  
Then suddenly, all logic returned to her and she gasped, breaking away from the kiss and his marauding mouth.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and gazed at her questioningly.  
  
"I can't do this," Andrea gasped, breathless.  
  
She tried to shoot out of the bed and his grasp away from the temptation of his alluring mouth, but Draco was still leaning on her and movement did not come easily. She pushed him away from herself and sat up. Andrea was about to depart when she felt his hand shoot out and tenderly clasp her hand.  
  
"Please, Andrea, please don't go." Draco said desperately.  
  
Andrea turned to look at him hearing the pleading tone in his voice. His eyes were begging her to stay.  
  
She couldn't explain it, but at that moment, no force in the world would have kept her from him.  
  
Andrea smiled reluctantly and climbed back onto the bed next to him. They both crawled under the blankets and Draco pulled her into his arms. They fell asleep like that, together, and spent the night locked in each other's tight embrace.  
Author's Note: ::sniffle:: It's so romantic, no? I want him...too bad guys are never really like that. Those bastards. Anyway, REVIEW!  
  
Press this button and type something I I I I I V 


	27. Chapter Twenty Four

Author's Note: Sorry all! I know it has been FOREVER! Life has been very very shit lately. But here is a new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were panicking. They hadn't seen Andrea since before dinner. When she didn't show up they went back to the common room to check on her, only to find the common room Andrea-less. Anything could have happened to her. They sat down, and started thinking about where she might be - in the library or wandering the halls. Then they remembered her detention and figured she probably wanted to take a walk or something before she had to deal with Malfoy for an hour. Little did they know she was already "dealing" with Malfoy (AN::snickering::).  
  
They waited, and Andrea's detention came and went, and Andrea still hadn't shown up. They got worried and decided to go and search for her. Hermione, Harry and Ron searched the corridors, the library, the Great Hall, outside and the dungeons until after they weren't allowed to be out of their houses, but didn't even find so much as a clue regarding her ware bouts. Reluctantly they returned to the Gryffindor common room after Hermione insisted they would get caught if they stayed out much longer.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common Room, Ron's fingers tapping on the arm impatiently and Hermione nervously chewing her nails and looking over the Marauder's Map that lay open in her lap. Harry paced back and forth, back and forth in front of the fireplace.  
  
Finally Hermione snapped, and looking up from her map cried, "Oh this is ridiculous! And Harry will you PLEASE stop pacing, you're making me nauseous?"  
  
Harry grumbled something under his breath but stopped walking back and forth and instead collapsed into and armchair.  
  
Hermione continued, "Thank you. Now we have to look at this logically. We have searched in every possible place she could be, right? And we checked the Marauder's Map. Her name didn't show up. That means she isn't up and about somewhere in the castle or on the grounds. You know, there is probably a perfectly reasonably explanation for all this. I mean, we don't know everything about Andrea. Maybe there is something she hasn't told us that would explain her disappearance."  
  
Ron looked at her, "What? You mean like Lupin?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes. I am not saying she is necessarily a werewolf or anything, but there may be some other reason she's out. She could have just found a quiet place to study or something."  
  
The two boys nodded at this. They were concerned, but they were too tired to give an actual response to her analysis of the problem.  
  
"I think we should all go to bed. I have a feeling this will all be much clearer in the morning when Andie is back ---hopefully..."  
  
Harry and Ron grudgingly agreed and they all went to bed, though none slept very well that night.  
  
* * * 


	28. Chapter Twenty Five

Author's Note: Hello again! Wow, I know what you are thinking, two chapters in two days! Ok....so it isn't all that great. Eh, get over it. Life sucks, OD on Advil and die. On that note....  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
However, everything was not clearer in the morning. And out of everyone involved in the whole drama, the two who were most mystified were none other than the two no one could find all night, Draco and Andrea.  
  
When Andrea woke up she was surprised to discover she was not alone in her bed. It wasn't even her bed, she realized a moment later. Then she remembered last night's undertakings and sighed, relieved that she hadn't woken up in the arms of her past lover. Andrea often dreamt that she woke up beside Ephraim again, ignorant of his true evil. The nightmare always ended with her having to view her mother's death, then her herself meeting the same fate.  
  
Andrea turned in Draco's arms to watch his face as he slept. He looked so innocent and peaceful when he slept, contrary to popular assumption. A strand of hair fell into his face as he inhaled deeply in his sleep and Andrea lifted her hand to gently push it behind his ear. Andrea smiled at him and began to wonder how her feelings of dislike and contempt towards him had turned into adoration and affection with just one kiss. She had so many mixed feelings towards Draco. Everything at the moment seemed so right. She didn't have a care in the world. Then she remembered that she had left her friends waiting in the Great Hall.  
  
What will Harry say? Andrea thought, Oh my god! Harry! And Ron and Hermione! They don't know where I am! I never showed up last night. They must be panicked. I have to get back.  
  
Andrea turned towards the edge of the bed and gently pulled herself from Draco's embrace. She climbed off the bed and straightened her clothes, pulling them into the right position. She walked over to the full-length mirror across from the bed and began to play with her hair, trying in vain to get it looking civil. When she had given up on her hair, her eyes flicked over to the bed. She gasped in surprise when instead of a sleeping Draco, her eyes met a wide-awake Draco sitting up in bed, shirt buttons undone (AN. Oh dear, those must have come undone during the night. Oopsy! ::insert sarcasm here:: ) exposing his toned chest (AN. Ok, so I am going a little overboard here with the sexiness factor. Haven't we gathered by now that this little romantic bed scene is my fantasy? I mean, he's perfect. He just wanted to cuddle with her all night. No sex involved. No pressure, just comfortable cuddling. Isn't that what we all want?). Andrea turned to face him.  
  
"Were you leaving me?" Draco asked, the hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"No! Well...yes, but no. I mean, I was going because I remembered that I never told Harry, Ron and Hermione where I was. They must be really worried by now. I was just going to explain to them..." Andrea said, letting the last part hang.  
  
"What were you going to explain to them?" Draco asked calmly after Andrea didn't finish her statement.  
  
"Well, I haven't quite figured that part out yet," Andrea said meekly.  
  
Draco snorted, rolling his eyes, "That much was obvious." Then seeing the hurt expression on her face he added, "Come here." He motioned her to come closer.  
  
She hesitated, but walked over slowly and sat on the bed only to be dragged into a warm embrace by Draco.  
  
He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her hair and said, "Well, let's think about this. What's the best way to tell them about us?"  
  
"I... I mean......I just think that maybe..." Andrea stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked expectantly.  
  
"Well, maybe we should keep this quiet for a little bit. It's just that I don't even know quite what this is. How can I explain it to anyone else?" Andrea asked flustered. She had no intention of hurting him, but she really did not feel that she should tell her friends--yet.  
  
Draco thought she would say something like this, but surprisingly enough it didn't make him terribly angry; at least not at Andrea. He was somewhat pissed at their situation, but not at anyone in particular. Her response just made him hold her tighter. "I understand Andie."  
  
Then after a moment's pause he added, "I love you."  
  
Andrea froze, completely taken aback when he said it. She had to make sure she wasn't imagining it at first.  
  
"You do?" she squeaked after deciding she was not in fact hallucinating.  
  
"Yes, I do," he answered, without a hint of doubt in his voice. He sounded so cool and confident now - all sarcasm lost.  
  
Andrea was overwhelmed and did not know what to say. She knew she liked him...But did she love him?  
  
"You don't have to say it back. Not yet, at any rate," he assured, disappointment apparent in his voice. He wanted to make sure he wasn't pressuring her or pushing her away. That was the last thing he wanted at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't. The last time I did I.." Andrea choked back a sob, remembering Ephraim. The outcome of their relationship wasn't exactly what she had initially expected.  
  
"Shhh, shh. It's all right. I understand," Draco comforted. He stroked her head quietly, and began to rock her softly in his arms.  
  
After a few minutes of just rocking back and forth in Draco's arms Andrea said quietly, "We have to get to class, breakfast will end soon."  
  
Draco nodded and the both reluctantly got out of bed. Draco buttoned his shirt and they both tried to straighten their ruffled appearances. Andrea and Draco exited the portrait hole and walked down the hall towards the staircases. When they got to the point when their paths split, Draco turned to walk down a staircase to the left but Andrea pulled him back around and kissed him passionately before letting him go again and bounding up another staircase and out of sight. Draco smiled to himself and started off again towards the Slytherin common room. He doubted anyone would even notice his disappearance the previous night, and had even less faith that anyone cared.  
  
No one cares about me Draco thought bitterly, and then smiled as he remembered his night with Andrea. Well, no one except Andrea that is. My Andrea.  
  
Author's Note: Cheerio. I think I need more advil.. 


End file.
